Stranger Friend
by HobiHope14
Summary: [UP CH10] Stranger Friend Pertemanan Taehyung dengan Teman asing (Stranger Friend) Pairing : VHOPE/VKOOK/NAMJIN/JIKOOK/YOONMIN NC , BXB , YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Story : Stranger Friend

Cast : Kim Taehyung  
Jung Hoseok  
Kim Namjoon  
Kim Seokjin  
Min Yonggi  
Park Jimin  
Jeon Jungkook

Rated : 17++ (WARNING YANG DI BAWAH 17 TAHUN)

Genre : Comedy, Friendship, school life (dikit) romance

Ini murni dari pemikiran  
Saya masih pemula untuk bikin ff  
Jika ada salah khilaf mohon maaf #bow :v


	2. Chapter 2

Taehyung adalah anak yang pintar dan rajin. .tapi kepintaran taehyung selalu disalah gunakan oleh teman nya seperti.

"Kim Taehyung!"

"Wae?ada apa jongin?"

"Kau tau kan aku kemarin di hukum.."  
Ucap jongin sambil duduk di depan taehyung

"Aku tidak tau?"  
Ucap taehyung dengan wajah tanpa dosa

"Aku kan belum selesai bicara nya!"  
Ucap jongin penuh penekanan

"Aku dihukum mengerjakan tugas!"

"Dan kau mau aku mengerjakan nya ? Aku tidak mau lagi menjadi budak mu Jongin !" Ucap taehyung datar

"Ooh sekarang kau menentang aku KIM TAEHYUNG!" Ucap jongin sambil mencengkeram kerah baju sekolah taehyung

"Iya kenapa ! Kau marah !? Kau mau menampar aku ! AYO TAMPAR JONGIN!" Ucap taehyung emosi

Bugh..  
Bugh...  
Bugh...

"Akan ku pastikan kau pulang sekolah dengan patah kaki !" Ucap jongin marah

Sedangkan taehyung tersungkur di lantai menahan sakit perut dan bibirnya yang luka akibat tamparan jongin. Taehyung sudah pastikan  
akan mati sepulang sekolah. Beruntung taehyung berkelahi dengan jongin tidak ada yang melihatnya. Karna ini sudah jam istirahat mana ada murid yang mau berada di kelas.

Taehyung pun duduk kembali ke kursi nya sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit akibat tamparan jongin dan melanjutkan membaca buku nya.

Triiinnnggggg  
Bel pulang sekolah

Bagi taehyung itu ada bel kematian nya

'Selamat taehyung ketika pulang sekolah nanti kau mati , tapi kau sudah melakukan hal positif bukan? Ya menentang Jongin dan berhenti menjadi budaknya' Taehyung tersenyum kecut

Gerbang sekolah.

Ya taehyung tidak mempunyai teman bukan taehyung yang tidak mau hanya saja tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan taehyung.

Taehyung anak yang baik, tidak pernah meolah onar di sekolah bahkan taehyung mendapat kan beasiswa agar bisa sekolah ya jangan heran klo taehyung pintar dan rajin disekolah. Entah kenapa tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan taehyung.  
Orang tua taehyung bercerai , taehyung hidup sendirian penuh masalah terkadang taehyung iri dengan orang yang punya kedua orang tuanya bisa merasakan kasih sayang orang tua sedangkan taehyung hanya seorang diri.

Taehyung pun berjalan di jalan sempit agar bisa cepat pulang dan sepertinya dia melihat seseorang yang dia kenal. Ya itu Jongin dan teman teman nya.

"Hey KIM TAEHYUNG kemari lah!"  
Ucap jongin melambaikan tangan untuk mengisyaratkan taehyung untuk mendekat

TBC?

Annyeong

Ff ini author nya ada 2 : D-Hope dan Jungrin *sekdrmembrithukn

jika ada yang salah dalam dialog . Minhae... ini ff pertama ku  
Review kalian sangat di butuhkan. .


	3. Chapter 3

"Habis lah kau kim taehyung"ucap taehyung dalam hati untuk mengutuk diri nya sendiri

"Ya kesini mendekat" ucap jongin santai

Bugh..  
"Itu akbiat melawan aku" ucap jongin

Bugh..  
"Itu untuk tidak mau mengerjakan tugas ku" ucap jongin sambil tertawa

"Hahaha dan ini untuk tidak mau lagi menjadi budak ku"

Bugh...

"Hahaha kau berani dengan seseorang yang lemah, pengecut sekali" kata seseorang itu sambil bersandar di tembok

"Siapa kau? Kau tidak ada kaitannya dengan taehyung" ucap jongin penuh penekanan

Bugh...  
Orang asing itu menampar jongin hingga tersungkur.  
Teman teman jongin pun membantu jongin bangun.

"Ayo bangun taehyung !" Ucap seseorang

"Kenapa kau menolong ku?"

"Kau mau mati di sini eohh , ayo kita lari!"

Taehyung pun bangun dan sambil berlari bersama seseorang yang baru dia kenal mungkin bagi taehyung orang asing.  
"Dia lari jongin!"  
Ucap Baekhyung teman jongin

"Kejar mereka berdua !"kata jongin

"Ayo lari taehyung , lari mu sangat lambat" ucap orang asing tersebut

"Aku kesakitan pabo!"

"Hey paboo di mana kau ! Kata nya kau mau menyelamatkan ku tapi kemana kau! apa kau lari ? Aishh Menyebalkan sekali eohh!"

"Pssttt.. aku di sini bodoh! , kemari kau!"

Tangan taehyung di tarik sosok orang asing tadi. Di tarik dan masuk ke dinding yang sempit hanya muat dua orang saja. Posisi di sini taehyung di depan di belakang taehyung orang asing tadi.

"Kau tau di sini sangat sempit paboo!" Ucap taehyung

"Kau mau selamat atau tidak!"

"Aku mau" ucap taehyung pelan

Karna taehyung tidak mau diam akhirnya membuat pergesekan di depan orang asing dan lebih parah nya membuat punya seseorang ehm..

"Sick ! Apa yang dia lakukan ? Apa dia tidak sadar ada orang di belakang dia.." ucap orang asing itu gelisah

"Pssttt diam orang asing seperti nya teman jongin masih mencari kita.." taehyung berbisik pelan

"Aku tadi melihat dia lewat sini ! Ayo sehun kita cari dia !" Ucap chanyeol teman jongin

"Benarkah, Ayo !" Ucap sehun

Teryata teman teman jongin tidak melihat taehyung bersembunyi, syukurlah nyawa mu terselamatkan taehyung.

"Akhirnya mereka pergi.." ucap taehyung gembira  
Karna taehyung tak sengaja me mundurkan badan nya dan mengenai ehm.. sesuatu dan membuat seseorang mendesah.

"Eunghhhmm.."ucap orang asing sambil menggigit bibir bawah nya

"Kau kenapa ?" Tanya taehyung tanpa dosa

"Tt..tidak a..apa apa , ayo cepat keluar eumm.. !" Perintah orang asing tersebut

"Huffttt untung saja tidak ketahuan"

"Ya tentu saja , tanpa bantuan aku kau pasti mati di tempat dan besok harinya akan ada berita seperti "seorang siswa tewas""

"Ya ya kau benar orang asing "

"Hey aku punya nama bukan orang asing"

"Ah benarkah , aku tidak bertanya orang asing"

"Ya terserah kau saja tae.."

"Terima kasih sudah menolong ku orang asing , aku mau pulang annyeong !" Taehyung melambaikan tangan nya dan pergi meninggalkan orang asing itu sendiri

"Hai taehyung nama ku jung hoseok, ku harap kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik" ucap hoseok memperkenalkan diri nya sendiri sambil melihat sosok taehyung yang berlari.

Taehyung pun sampai di apartemen kediaman nya, taehyung hanya sendirian di apartement nya . Jika Taehyung pulang sampai tengah malam juga tidak ada yang marah.

Taehyung pun melepas baju sekolahnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri nya.  
" Siapa nama dia?" Taehyung terus berpikir mencoba mengulang kejadian yang beberapa menit lalu.

Taehyung pun membiarkan air shower membasahi badan nya  
"Dan dari mana dia tau nama ku Taehyung? ?" Gumam taehyung

Taehyung keluar dari kamar mandi hanya melilitkan handuknya di pinggang dan menuju ke lemari pakaiannya.

Taehyung memakai T-shirt hitam dan memakai celana pendek hitam nya. Taehyung rencana nya mau tidur badan nya sangat lelah sekarang.

Taehyung tetap tidak bisa tidur dan terus mengubah posisi tidurnya selama 15menit  
"Aishhh sepertinya aku ingin berjalan kaki sebentar "

Taehyung beranjak dari kasur nya dan menuju ke lemari pakaiannya mengganti celana pendek nya dengan celana jogger putih.

"Sepertinya udara di luar sangat dingin.."  
Taheyung pun memakai jaket hodie hitam nya pikir taehyung mungkin dia akan kedinginan klo tidak memakai jaket hodie nya . Ok saat nya keluar taehyung.

Taehyung berjalan di pinggir trotoar jalan sambil mendengarkan lagu di earphone nya dan sesekali dia menyanyikan lirik lagunya sedikit.

"Jebal tteoreojiji mareo , seureojiryeo haji mareo naver naver fall meolli meolli gaji ma"

Taehyung terus berjalan dan mendengarkan lagu di earphone nya sehingga dia berjalan menabrak bahu orang. Ohh taehyung kau mau membuat masalah..

Taehyung sepertinya kenal dengan seseorang yang tidak sengaja dia tabrak tadi , ya itu si orang asing

"Hai orang asing" Taehyung pun sambil melambaikan tangan nya di depan orang asing

"Hai sayang ayo kita ke hotel dan saling bercinta...hik.." ucap hoseok asal

"Kau kenapa orang asing?"

"Kau tau sampai sekarang rasa itu masih ada hik.."

Taehyung membiarkan hoseok berbicara asal

"Kau hik.. menggoda ku kan hik.."  
Hoseok mendekati taehyung dan otomatis taehyung me mundurkan badan nya

"Kau kenapa orang asing?"  
Taehyung pun mendorong pelan badan hoseok agar menjauh dari taehyung alhasil hoseok terhuyung dan terjatuh

"Omo! Orang asing apa kau tidak apa apa ?"

"..."

"Lebih baik aku bawa ke apartment"  
Ucap taehyung sambil menggendong hoseok

"Kau tau orang asing kau itu berat sekali"

Akhirnya taehyung sampai di apartement kediaman taehyung yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat kejadian tadi, sepertinya taehyung akan cepat tidur karena kelelahan menggendong hoseok.

Taehyung pun merebahkan hoseok di ranjang king side nya.

"Hufttt melelahkan"

Taehyung pun merebahkan diri nya di atas kasur nya dan sepertinya taehyung harus membagi tempat tidur nya untuk orang asing.

"Sepertinya kau mabuk orang asing?"

Ucap taehyung di depan wajah hoseok

"Mulutmu berbau alkohol..." kata taehyung memerhatikan wajah hoseok yang menurut nya ehm.. handsome

"Ughh..."

"A..ahh kau bangun atau kau sudah sadar ?" Tanya taehyung kikuk

"Aku ada dimana ?"

"Tentu saja di apartement ku dan ini kamar ku"

"Benar ka.. akh.." hoseok memegang kepalanya yang tiba tiba pusing

"Kau kenapa? , ahhh tunggu sebentar aku ingin membuat minuman hangat , kau tunggu di sini" Taehyung meninggalkan hoseok sendirian di tempat tidurnya.

"Aishhh kenapa harus ketemu dia lagi? Akhh..." hoseok memegang kepalanya yang sakit mungkin efek minuman yang dia minum. Poor hoseok

Sedangkan taehyung yang berada di dapur

"Kenapa dia tadi begitu handsome ?!"

Taehyung memanaskan air minum untuk hoseok

"Paboo taehyung!"

*geerp

Siapa yang memeluk taehyung dari belakang tidak mungkin hantu ahhh jangan berpikiran seperti itu..

Taehyung singkirkan lah khayalan mu.

Taehyung pun sedikit menengok ke belakang dan ternyata hoseok yang memeluk dari belakang .

"O..or..orang asing aa...apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya taehyung terkejut

"Tetaplah seperti ini" ucap hoseok lembut

Wajah taehyung seketika blushing mendengar perkataan hoseok. Jantung taehyung berdetak tak menentu darah dalam tubuh taehyung mendesir cepat . Ada apa dengan taehyung

Hoseok menghembuskan nafas nya di belakang leher taehyung dan membuat taehyung mendesah.

"Eunghhh..."

"Ya! Changi mendesah lah desahan mu seperti nyanyian merdu bagi ku" ucap hoseok asal ternyata efek mabuk hoseok masih ada

Seketika wajah taehyung memanas karna hoseok memanggil nya changi.

"O..orang asing menjauhlah aku ingin membuatkan mu minuman hangat *ggapny"

"Kau lah kehangatan ku taehyung eumhh.." ucap hoseok lembut

Hoseok mempererat pelukan nya

Taehyung tidak melakukan apa apa hanya diam atau taehyung terlalu polos atau menikmati perlakuan hoseok?hanya taehyung yang tau.

"hhen..ntikan oo..orang asing"

"Wae? Keanapa harus di hentikan changiya"

"Mmen..jauhlah" ucap taehyung menggigit bibir bawah nya

TBC ?  
ini versi panjangnya ?!  
biar bisa lama baca nya :D  
Review kalian sangat di butuhkan!  
Kritik dan saran di terima.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wae? Keanapa harus di hentikan changiya"

"Mmen..jauhlah" ucap taehyung menggigit bibir bawah nya

Chapter 4

Hoseok membalik badan taehyung sehingga mereka saling berhadapan . Hoseok yang memandang taehyung dan taehyung menundukkan kepala nya menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

*cup

Bibir mereka bersatu taehyung hanya diam dan terkejut atas perlakuan hoseok yang menurut nya di luar batas.

"Akhh..." hoseok menjerit

"Kau kenapa orang asing?"

"Maafkan aku taehyung, menjauh lah dari ku akhh.. " hoseok memegang kepalanya tiba tiba pusing

"Aku ingin menolong mu or-"

"Tidak menjauh lah dari ku taehyung!"

"T..tapi *mukKtakutan"

"Menjauh lah dan jangan bertemu lagi dengan ku !"

Hoseok pun meninggalkan taehyung , hoseok mengambil jaket nya dan pergi meninggalkan apartement taehyung

"Shitt!"

Sedangkan taehyung...

"O..orang asing apa benar kau tidak mau lagi bertemu dengan ku hiks.. Padahal Jika kau ada aku merasa aman.. kau tau saat kajadian tadi aku merasakan nyaman berada di sisi mu hiks... mungkin aku sudah gila mencintai seseorang namja pemabuk hiks.. "

Taehyung pun pergi ke tempat tidurnya untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran nya dan berharap kejadian yang tadi hanya lah mimpi.

"Hiks.. Eeomma.. kenapa rasa nya sakit hiks..."

Taehyung pun tertidur mungkin dia terlalu lelah untuk menangis

06.30 KST Minggu [ilyoil] 일요일

"Ayo saatnya kita olahraga ! Ahhh lama tidak olahraga"

Taehyung pun memasang sepatu olahraga nya

"Haahhh saat nya olahraga yeayy ^○^ "

Taehyung berlari kecil di pinggir trotoar berharap tidak bertemu dengan orang asing. Hahh selamat orang asing kau masuk dalam catatan hitam taehyung.

"Sepertinya ke taman lebih baik.."

Bukan kah suasana pagi hari sangat indah di taman ada anak anak kejar kejaran , orang lansia sedang memberi makan burung , dan ada orang piknik di taman.

*kriukkk

"Ughh aku lapar.."  
Kau baru saja olahraga taehyung

"Aku ingin makan ayam goreng..."

Taehyung terus menelusuri taman mungkin menurut dia ada yang menjual ayam goreng di daerah sini danTaehyung pun melihat kios makanan ayam goreng

"Ahjusi aku mau beli ayam goreng nya paha ayam nya 5"

"Tunggu sebentar ne?"

"Hm.. ne ahjusi"

"Ini ayam nya..." ucap ahjusi itu sambil menyodorkan ayam goreng taehyung

"Ini uang nya ahjusi.."

"Kamshamida "

"Ne"

Taehyung pun terus berjalan dan memakan ayam goreng nya.

Dan seseorang menabrak bahu taehyung dari belakang.

"Akhhh..."

"Ayam goreng ku... hikss aku kan b..baru makan satu hiks.."

Ayam goreng taehyung terjatuh ke tanah. Taehyung sangat sedih seperti melihat drama tragis.

" Uljima.. Jangan menangis.."

"Hm... hiks.."

"Nah makan saja punya ku^^" namja itu pun tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan gigi kelinci nya

"Wae?"

"Agar kau berhenti menangis"

"Tt..tapi bagaimana dengan mu "

"Tidak apa apa "

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama ayam goreng nya ?"

"Ahhh ide yang bagus , ayo kita makan.."

Taehyung dan namja itu pun makan bersama di taman.

"Siapa nama mu?" Tanya taehyung

"Nama ku jeon jungkook imnnida"

"Nama ku Kim Taehyung senang berkenalan dengan mu..." taehyung bingung harus memanggil nama panggilan nya

"Jungkook.."

"Ahh ya jungkook !"

"Nama ku Kim Taehyung senang berkenalan dengan mu Jungkook.." Taehyung pun mengenalkan diri nya

"Ne taehyung-ssi.."

"Panggil aku tae tae ne?"

"Ne taehyung ^^.."

"Umurmu berapa jungkook ?"

"19 tahun"

"Umur ku 21 tahun.. "

"Berarti kau hyung ku tae!"

"Wae? kau mau punya hyung yang handsome ini , kau beruntung jungkook"

"Ck handsome? Ya handsome tapi cengeng kkk"

"Apa kata mu !?"

"kau cengeng hyung?!*triak Kkk"

"Awas kau jeon jungkook !"

"Kkkkk apa hyung mau kejar aku ? Weeee *mlett "

"Sini kau jungkook !" Taehyung pun mengejar jungkook. ahh bukan kah ini pemandangan yang indah.

"Tidakk... ada alien mau menangkap ku! " teriak jungkook nggak jelas -_-

Taehyung pun bermain kejar kejaran sama jungkook mungkin terlihat kekanak kanakan tapi menurut taehyung sangat menyenangkan.

"Hahh hahh hahh aku lelah hyung.." jungkook duduk tersungkur

"Hah hahhh... a..aku jju..juga.." taehyung pun bicara tersengal sengal

"Bolehkah aku minjam hand phone mu hyung? " sambil menunjukkan senyuman mautnya

"Aishh.. mukamu jelek klo seperti itu.. Iy boleh, ini!?"

Jungkook mengetik sesuatu di handphone taehyung

'apa yang dia lakukan' batin taehyung  
"Nah sudah , itu ada nomor handphone ku , nanti sms aku ya tae annyeong ! *brdrimningglkantae"

"Hey kau mau kemana jungkook"

"Aku mau pulang ! Hyung hyung ku sudah menunggu ku.. annyeong hyung"

"Ahh baiklah nado annyeong jungkook"  
Taehyung melambaikan tangannya

Taehyung memeriksa hp nya apa benar jungkook menyimpan nomor hp nya di hp taehyung.

'Kookie'

"Kyaa..Nama nya imut sekali ^○^ "

Taehyung mengetik pesan untuk jungkook

'Terimakasih atas ayam goreng nya'

Tak lama beberapa menit ada balasan dari jungkook

'Ya sama sama cengeng kkk'

'Awas kau jungkook..'

Taehyung sekarang sangat lelah akibat adegan kejar kejaran tadi sama jungkook .

Dan sekarang mood taehyung sangat baik

"Besok aku akan pergi sekolah ah.. semoga saja aku tidak di buly jongin lagi.." Taehyung tersenyum lebar

Taehyung pun kembali ke apartment nya untuk mengistirahatkan badan nya yang sakit akibat kejar kejaran tadi.

Taehyung pun tertidur manis di ranjang king side nya sekarang taehyung sangat sangat lelah.

18.30 KST  
Handphone taehyung berdering  
'bwa gongjeonghaji gongpyeonghaji neohante ppaegon da  
ijen dan harudo neo eopsineun Please  
kkwak jabajwo nal anajwo  
Can you trust me, can you trust me, can you trust me'

"Aishh.. siapa eoh.. dasar penggangu.. hooaaamm.." Taehyung bangun dari tempat tidur sambil mengusap mata nya  
"Wae? ?"

"Hyung bisa kita bertemu? Ini aku Kookie!"

"Eohh.. ternyata kau maknae? Bisa?"

"Sekarang hyung mandi dulu mungkin badan mu lengket dengan keringat dan bau... kkkk.."

"Awas kau Kookie! "

"Hhe.. Annyeong hyung !"

Jungkook menutup telpon.

"Akhirnya aku bisa melupakan orang asing.. yeay.. selamat tinggal orang asing. dan selamat datang Kookie.."

"Saat nya mandi ah.. eumhh.. uhh benar kata jungkook aku memang bau -_- "

Taehyung melangkah kan kakinya ke kamar mandi .

Taehyung keluar dari kamar mandi pergi ke lemari pakaian nya saat nya taehyung siap siap pergi.

Taehyung mengirim pesan

'Kookie kita bertemu di mana ?"

Tak lama kemudian balasan masuk

'Di taman aku tunggu hyung'

'Baiklah'

"Saatnya pergi!" Ucap taehyung gembira

TBC?  
Annyeong Yeoreubunnn  
ini ff vhope ^^  
Apa kalian udah liat RUN aku liat pas J-Hope gitu sambil menghempaskan badan nya di hamparan bulu bulu . V juga menghempaskan badan nya di genangan air [adegan nya hampir sama] Aku sudah baca review kalian

DozhilaChika : Ne ini ff VHope ^^ rencana nya sih mau gitu tapi liat aja chapter selanjutnya dan terima kasih saran nya ^^ Keep reading ^○^

KahoriKen: ini udah lanjut ^^ Keep reading

males login : Makasih atas sarannya sangat membantu ^^ Keep reading

Kritik dan saran di terima ^^  
maka dari itu Review kalian sangat di butuhkan ^◇^


	5. Chapter 5

'Kookie kita bertemu di mana ?'

Tak lama kemudian balasan masuk

'Di taman aku tunggu hyung'

'Baiklah'

"Saatnya pergi!" Ucap taehyung gembira

Chapter 5

Taman 20:40 KST

'Dimana Kookie?' Batin taehyung

"Eohh di mana anak itu aishh malam ini sangat dingin.."

Taehyung terus berjalan di taman tapi tidak juga dia menemukan jungkook

'Awas kau kook -_-' batin taehyung

"Hyunggg..." Teriak jungkook

'eh kok kok ada triakan curut y?' Batin taehyung sambil mikir  
'tapi-tapi aku merasa mengenali suara itu' Taehyung mengarah kesuara tersebut

"Ah.. Ternyata kau Kookie.."

Pletak..

"Appoo sakit hyung!"

Jungkook terus mengelus kepalanya yang sakit akibat pukulan taehyung

"itu akibat membuat ku menunggu lama di sini!? , udara malam ini dingin kook kau mau hyung mu ini mati kedinginan di sini eohh!"

Seperti jungkook duga pasti taehyung marah dengan nya karna membuat taehyung menunggu selama 20 menit? 20 MENIT kook ! itu salah mu sendiri kookie-_

"Ayo hyung ikut aku... hahh.. hah.."  
Jungkook berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan

"Kemana Kook ?"

"Ke markas.. hahh hah "

"Ke markas?"

"Ne hyung.."

Jungkook mencoba mengatur nafas nya kembali seperti normal

"Tapi kook aku tidak tau jalan nya.."

"Aku tau hyung. . Hanya saja aku ingin minta di temani.. aku sering kesana sama jimin hyung.. tapi... ternyata dia duluan.. *bow"

"Ahh gitu.. baiklah, jeongmal.. jangan sedih..akan aku temani ,Ne..?"

Taehyung tersenyum manis melihat jungkook sendirian seperti anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya

"Yaa senyummu manis sekali hyung ^^"

"Ahh kau ini bisa aja kookie kkk.."

"Ahh Kamshamida hyung.. {} "

Jungkook memeluk taehyung erat Seketika wajah taehyung makin memanas ahh mungkin wajah taehyung sudah seperti kepiting rebus

"Ya ya maknae imut kkk. ."

"Aku tidak imut aku gentle hyung.."

Jungkook menegapkan badannya karna taehyung memanggil nya imut ohh ayolah taehyung jungkook juga ingin menjadi orang dewasa juga kan

"Kau terlalu muda untuk gentle kook kkk"

"Daripada hyung cengeng kkk"

Taehyung merasa di remehkan sekarang

"Tapi kan aku handsome bahkan lebih handsome dari mu kook"

"Bukan handsome !? , manis hyung kau manis.. tapi cengeng kkk"

"Yakkk kookie ! "

"Wleee sini hyung !"

"Awas saja kau kook !"

Taehyung mengejar jungkook sekarang yang taehyung inginkan hanya menangkap jungkook dan memberi sedikit pelajaran  
Hutan 21.10 KST

"Kook kau dimana!"

Tidak ada jawaban

"Kookie !"

'Krik krik ' Tidak ada jawaban

"Jeon Jungkookie!"

"Aishh kemana Kookie.."

Taehyung agak sedikit takut sekarang ayolah siapa yang mau tersesat di hutan , bahkan author pun tak mau -_

"Kookie ini tidak lucu !"

Taehyung marah sekarang ahh jarang sekali taehyung marah

"Annyeong hyung!"

Pletak..

"Aww hyung itu sakit.."

Jungkook mengusap pelan kepalanya akibat pukulan taehyung poor jungkook

"Itu akibat meninggalkan aku sendirian.."

"Hhehe minhae hyung^^V"

Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas mudah sekali anak ini meminta maaf sedangkan taehyung sangat ketakutan dari tadi

"Hyung apa kau marah?"

"Ani aku tidak marah kook"

"Minhae hyung aku tadi hanya bercanda.."

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya sekarang dia merasa bersalah dan bercanda nya keterlaluan lain kali jangan lakukan lagi kook

"Aniyoo maknae^^ hyung tidak marah koq.."

"Benar kah hyung..

"Hm.. Ne kookie..

"Hhehe"

Jungkook dan taehyung terus berjalan

"Kau kemana tadi kook? Aku mencari mu tadi? Apa kau tidak takut kook disini? Di sini kan hutan? Bla..bla..bla"

Taehyung terus bertanya dengan jungkook menurut jungkook itu sangat tidak penting

"Hyung kau terlalu banyak minum apa? Mungkin hyung kurang minum air? Mungkin cairan dalam tubuh hyung sudah menipis?"

"Kook kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku?"

"Nanti juga hyung akan tau.."

Jungkook berjalan mendahului taehyung

Markas 21.30 KST

"Akhirnya kita sampai!"

"Jadi ini markasnya?"

Taehyung melihat tempat itu seperti gudang , ya gudang tapi..

"Hyung ayo masuk.."

Jungkook menarik tangan taehyung , tapi taehyung melepas nya

"Kookie apa tidak apa apa aku masuk ke markas mu , aku kan orang baru? Mungkin teman teman mu tidak mau berteman dengan ku.."

"Tenang hyung mereka ahlinya mencari kesenangan.. jika hyung ingin mencari sahabat atau teman mungkin mereka bisa menjadi teman atau sahabat hyung dan hyung akan tau arti sahabat dan arti teman bagaimana^^.."

Taehyung terdiam, jungkook tau dari mana taehyung tidak mempunyai teman atau sahabat.

Tangan taehyung kembali di tarik jungkook ke dalam gudang

"Jungkookie.."  
Sapa seorang namja berambut oranye

'Mungkin itu yang namanya jimin' Batin taehyung

"Jungkookie Maafkan aku tidak menjemput mu tadi Yonggi hyung menjemput ku. minhae Kookie.. ~_~"

"Tidak apa apa jimin hyung aku tadi bersama taehyung hyung"

Jungkook menunjuk taehyung di samping nya sedangkan taehyung terkejut karna di tunjuk jungkook dia pun merasa canggung

"Hm... annyeong. ."  
Sapa Taehyung canggung  
"Siapa dia kook?"

"Annyeong nama ku kim taehyung panggil aku tae tae"

"Nama ku park jimin panggil aku Jiminie atau jimin hhe senang berkenalan dengan mu tae ^ ^"

"Ahh ne hhe.. "  
Taehyung tertawa garing

Jungkook memperkenalkan hyung hyung nya dengan taehyung

Ada seorang namja berambut hijau mint sedang tidur di sofa

"Tae hyung ini Yonggi hyung"

Taehyung memerhatikan namja yang tertidur itu

"Kook apa dia tidur?"

"Hyung jangan ganggu dia klo dia tidur bisa bisa hyung akan di marahi nya habis habisan.."

"Ah.. benarkah?, baiklah"

"Ini Namjoon hyung ketua kelompok ini^^"

Jungkook memperkenalkan hyung nya berambut pink yang sedang duduk dan menonton televisi

"Annyeong..."

"Nado annyeong semoga betah berteman sama kami maaf kan sifat sifat berbeda ^^ "

"Tidak apa apa hm.."  
Taehyung tersenyum manis

Senyuman taehyung di balas namjoon hingga senyumnya memperlihatkan lesung pipitnya dan terlihat manis menurut taehyung.

Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung ke dapur.

"Ini jin hyung.. dia yang paling tertua di sini.."

"Kookie.."

"Hai hyungggg!"

Sapa jungkook memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya

"Ahh kookie kau dari mana? Aku sedang memasak untuk makan malam, kau pasti makan kan?"

"Ne jin hyung aku pasti makan kok soalnya masakan hyung sangat lah lezat hhe.."

"Ahh kookie kau bisa saja^^"

Jin mencubit pipi jungkook , taehyung merasa di abaikan

"Ehm.."

Jin dan jungkook pun sadar bahwa mereka tidak hanya berdua

"Eohh annyeong!"

"Hyung perkenalkan ini taehyung hyung"  
Jungkook memperkenalkan Taehyung dengan Jin hyung

"Nado annyeong Jin ssi^^"

"Panggil aku hyung ne^^ , ohh taehyung pasti lapar juga kan aku sedang memasak makan malam bagaimana makan malam bersama di sini dengan uang lain nya , Tidak ada penolakan ne^^"

"Emm Baiklah hyung aku akan makan , aku ingin mencoba masakan hyung^^ pasti sangat enak kan^^"  
Puji taehyung

"Ne tentu saja sangat enak^^"

Jungkook menarik tangan taehyung keluar dari ruangan dapur.

"Hyung kau sudah kenal dengan jimin hyung kan?"

"Ne sudah ,wae kookie?"

Jungkook memasang pose berpikir nya siapa lagi hyung nya yang belum dia kenal kan dengan taehyung

"Ahh ya hoseok hyung, aku belum memperkenalkan hoseok hyung dengan mu hyung.."

Tangan taehyung kembali di tarik ke ruangan ya seperti ruangan keluarga.

Ya disana ada namja yang sedang asik bermain PS3 nya

Tunggu sepertinya. .

'Sosok ini seperti familiar sekali ?' Batin taehyung

"Hoseok hyung !"

"Wae , ada apa kookie? "  
Jawab namja itu tanpa menoleh sepertinya dia sangat fokus dengan game nya

"Perkenalkan ini ta-"

TBC?  
Annyeong Yeoreubunnn^^  
Minhae baru up chapter :' soal nya UTS Ohh ya chapter ini banyak moment VKook , Minhae di sini Vhope moment belum ada :'  
Btw aku udah baca review kalian ^^  
maaf nggak bisa balas satu satu :'  
Keep reading ^ ○ ^  
*CAUTION  
Setelah baca nih ff tinggalkan Review/ Jejak


	6. Chapter 6

'Sosok ini seperti familiar sekali ?' Batin taehyung

"Hoseok hyung !"

"Wae , ada apa kookie? "

"Perkenalkan ini ta-.. "

Chapter 6  
" Perkenalkan ini ta-"

"Kookie bantu aku mempersiapkan makan malam , ayo ke sini!"  
Teriak Jin memanggil Jungkook ke dapur

"Ahh minhae hyung aku harus membantu Jin hyung.."  
Jungkook meninggalkan taehyung sendirian

"Ttapi kook.." gagap taehyung

"Kook nama nya siapa ?"

"Taehyung.. Kim Taehyung. ." Ucap taehyung sambil memperkenalkan diri nya sendiri

Deg..  
'Ttaehyung..'  
Namja itu pun terdiam tidak melakukan apa apa saat melihat taehyung di hadapan nya.

"Apa ini kau orang asing?"  
Tanya taehyung hati - hati dia takut salah orang

"Kenapa kau bisa kesini?" Tanya hoseok antusias

"Ternyata nama mu Hoseok , Hoseok hyung?"

"Ya itu nama ku.." Ucap Hoseok dingin

"Hh..hos-"

"Tae , anggap saja kita tidak kenal ok ?" Hoseok langsung memotong pertanyaan taehyung

"Wae?"  
Tanya taehyung murung ahh betapa sedihnya hati taehyung

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengenal mu.."  
Ucap hoseok datar

"Baiklah mm..minhae" Ucap taehyung sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Hm.."

"Ayo semuanya kumpul di ruang makan aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam nya.." Teriak Jin di dapur memanggil semua penghuni

"Kajja.. kita ke ruang makan.."Ucap Hoseok mengajak taehyung sambil berdiri

"Nne.. Bb..baiklah kau saja duluan , aku akan menyusul" Ucap taehyung gagap sambil menundukan kepalanya dan memainkan jari tangan nya  
"Baiklah. ."  
Hoseok meninggalkan taehyung sendirian.

"Hh..hoseok Hiks.. aku akan usahakan tidak mengenal mu aku janji , jika itu keinginan mu akan ku kabulkan Hiks..."  
"Ayo taehyung kita makan pasti kau lapar , uljima.." Lanjutnya lagi sambil mengusap air mata nya yang keluar. Apa taehyung menangis.. taehyung juga manusia kan apa salah nya jika menangis..

Taehyung pun melangkah kan kaki nya menuju ruang makan..  
'Aku harus duduk di samping jungkook! dan menghindari orang asing itu!' Batin taehyung

Setibanya di ruang makan

"Hyung ayo duduk !"  
Ucap jungkook memerintahkan taehyung untuk duduk

Sayangnya niat taehyung gagal , taehyung ingin duduk di sebelah kanan jungkook ternyata sudah di isi jimin dan di sebelah kirinya di isi namjoon hyung. Dan tersisa tempat duduk di sebelah kanan hoseok. Apa boleh buat taehyung duduk di sebelah kanan hoseok.

"Selamat makan semua ^^*jin"

"Wahhh hidangan makan malam nya sangat lezat *jimin"

"Tentu saja itu masakan ku *jin"

"Ayo taehyung makan *namjoon"

"Sini biar aku yang mengambilkan makanan nya. .. *hoseok"

Semua terdiam..

Jang sekali hoseok bersifat seperti itu dengan yang lain nya.

Jungkook yang lagi minum susu terdiam.  
Jimin yang lagi mengunyah makanan terdiam.  
Yonggi hanya memutar bola matanya malas.  
Jin yang lagi mengambilkan makanan namjoon terdiam.  
Namjoon hanya tersenyum melihat. perlakuan hoseok dengan taehyung.

"Ini.."

"Kamshamida hoseok ssi"

"Ne."

Pikiran taehyung blank sekarang . Hoseok menganggap tidak mengenal taehyung. Tapi perlakuan nya tadi seperti mengenal satu sama lain.

Hening..

Heninggg..

Henniiinnngggg..

"Ehm.. wahhh hyung masakan mu sangat lezat.. "ucap jungkook ceria karna adegan hoseok dengan taehyung semuanya hening. Langkah yang bagus kookie.

"Ne benar memasaklah untuk ku~" jimin memuji masakan jin sambil bernyanyi. Ayolah jimin kau berlebihan.

"Dasar anak anak ini !" Namjoon pun ikut berbicara karna hanya jungkook dan jimin terlalu berisik

"Heoll , jimin dan jungkook makan lah dengan benar.. Jimin aku akan memasakan mu makanan special nanti.. karna sudah memuji masakan ku.." sikap jin seperti eomma pun keluar. Eeoma jin

"Ne hyung masakan mu sangat lezat^^ bahkan aku tidak bisa berhenti memuji masakan mu hyung.." Ucap jimin terus memuji masakan jin

"Mwo? Hyung memasakan jimin makanan special ? Bagaimana dengan ku aku juga ingin..." Jungkook tidak menerima jika hanya jimin yang di masakan makanan special. jungkook juga ingin ~_

"Ne ne maknae kkk hyung juga akan memasakan makanan special untuk kookie^^ , ne?" Ucap jin lembut

"Ne hyung^^ Yeayyy \\(^°^)"  
Jungkook gembira

"Kenapa dengan jungkook? Aishhh.." Ucap jimin kesal

"Jimin makan saja makanan mu dan berhentilah berbicara.."  
Ucap yonggi dingin

Jimin pun mendengus kesal  
Semua di ruang makan pun tertawa melihat jimin mendengus kesal.. lucu ya lucu seperti melihat se ekor kucing sedang marah kkk

'Ahh betapa serunya^^' Batin taehyung dalam hati

Selesai makan malam..

"Hoseok taehyung kalian bersihkan piring piring kotor ini *jin"

"Baiklah ayo tae "

"Ne"

Taehyung tugas nya hanya membersihkan piring nya dan hoseok membilas piring nya.

Pranggg..

Taehyung menjatuhkan gelas kaca.

"Omo! Bagaimana ini? Aku harus membersihkan nya... akhhh"

Tangan taehyung berdarah..

"Apa kau baik baik saja tae?"

"Tt..ta..tangan ku hiks tangan ku.."  
Ucap taehyung panik

Dengan sigap hoseok menghisap darah yang terus keluar akibat taehyung memegang pecahan gelas kaca.

"Kamsha-"

Taehyung pingsan

"Tae.. taehyung bangun !"

Kamar Hoseok

"Apa dia tidak apa apa ? *jungkook"

"Mungkin dia tidur? *jimin"

"Njehh..Dia itu pingsan jimin *yonggi"

"Jimin you got no jams !? *namjoon"

"Nooo.. i got yes jams *jimin"

"No ! , you got no jams !? *jungkook"

"Kookie kau tidak membela ku? *pout *jimin"

"Aniyoo aku tidak mau berpihak dengan jimin hyung..*buangmuka *jungkook"

"Wae kookie? *manyun* jimin"

"Because you got no jams ! *namjoon"

"Namjoon diam apa kau tidak liat di sini ada yang pingsan !? *jin"

"Hhe.. Nanti juga dia akan bangun hyung.. *namjoonmeninggalkankamarhoseok"

"Ne. benar.. mungkin dia phobia darah? *yonggimeninggalkankamarhoseok"

"Ne.. mungkin.. ahh yonggi hyung tunggu.. *jiminmengikutilangkahyonggi"

"Tae hyung semoga cepat sembuh , lain kali lebih hati hati dan ganti lah nama panggilan mu hyung *jungkook Punmeningggalkankamarhoseok"

"Jaga dia hoseok ! Dan semoga cepat sembuh *jin"

"Wae.. kenapa harus aku.. kenapa tidak jungkook.. ini kan kamarnya... *protes*hoseok"

"Hoseok dia kan tadi bersama mu, dan itu tanggung jawab mu.. dan ini juga kamar mu *tegasjin"  
Jin pun menutup pintu kamar hoseok

"Hahhh kenapa harus bersama ? *keluhny" Gumam hoseok

Hoseok memperhatikan wajah taehyung menurutnya manis ya tapikan dia namja.

"Semoga cepat sembuh tae.."

Hoseok merebahkan badannya di samping taehyung.

"Jaljayoo taehyung.."

Hoseok memejamkan mata...  
Saatnya hoseok tidur..

03.40 KST *tengah malam

"Hoseok hyung.." mmbngunknhoseok

"Wae.. *trbngun"

"Aku ingin makan cold noodles.. "

"Hm... Ne baiklah ayo ikut aku.."

Hoseok tidak sadar sekarang dia memegang tangan taehyung dan sebaliknya.

Dapur

Hoseok menyuruh taehyung untuk duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Kau tunggu di sini.. aku akan membuatkan cold noodles nya.. ne?"

"Hm.. ne.. *tersenyum"

Hoseok dan taehyung tidak sadar ada seseorang yang melihat mereka berdua di dapur.

"Hyung jangan berisik.. *brbisik"

"Kau yang jangan berisik.. Pabo.."

Ooh ternyata namjoon dan jimin.

"Nah sudah selesai , makan lah mungkin kau lapar tae..*mnyuguhkn"

"Ahh ne.. aku memang sering lapar saat tengah malam *nyengir"

Taehyung pun memakan cold noodles buatan hoseok. Dan hoseok duduk di samping taehyung

Hoseok memperhatikan taehyung makan cold noodles nya. Yang di perhatikan hanya memakan cold noodles nya hoseok mungkin dia sangat lapar.

"Ya. Selesai !"(cptbngetmknnybang)

"Taehyung.."

"Hmm..*taehyungmnolehkehoseok"

"Ada sisa cold noodles di sini.."

*Cup

TBC?  
Annyeong Yeoreubunnn ^^  
Maaf lama up :' pasti kalian sangat penasaran kan dengan lanjutan chapter 5 kkk :v mian membuat kalian penasaran ^^V

Review kalian sangat di butuhkan^^  
Yang review barokah :v dapet pahala  
Aku sudah membaca review kalian^^  
Terimakasih udah review ^^  
Keep reading Yakk \\(^°^)/

Kritik dan saran di terima ^ ^

Sampai Jumpa Lagi ^^ dahhh 


	7. Chapter 7

"Taehyung.."

"Hmm..*taehyungmnolehkehoseok"

"Ada sisa cold noodles di sini.."

*cup

 ** _Chapter 7_**

Hoseok melumat bibir taehyung pelan dan sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya taehyung.

"Akh.."

Taehyung terkejut dengan perlakuan hoseok.

Dan dua orang tadi juga terkejut dengan adegan di depan nya ini.

"Sepertinya mereka mempunyai Hubungan *namjoon"

"Ne..mungkin ini alasan hoseok menjadi pendiam *jimin"

Namjoon pun tersenyum melihat perlakuan hoseok

"Hyung kenapa senyum senyum sendiri.. itu sangat mengerikan hyung..*jiminmenggidikanbahunya"

"Nati kau juga akan tau dengan sendirinya. ."

"Hoaam aku ingin tidur.. *jiminkembalikekamarnya"

"Aku juga , melihat lebih lama mungkin aku tidak tahan..*mngikutijimin *namjoon

"Hyung kau pervert..* jimin"

"Wae, kau juga pervert jimin huhh *namjoon

"Ahh lupakan aku ingin tidur hyung.."

"Baiklah aku juga... hoamm.."

Hh..hoseok hyung"

"Akhh minhae taehyung , minhae.. *bow"

Hosekk meninggalkan taehyung sendiri di dapur

"Hoseok hyung.."

* * *

 **Kamar jungkook**

Hoseok merebahkan dirinya di kasur "Apa yang kau lakukan tadi hoseok... *mkulkplany" gumam hoseok tentu saja dia meruntuki perlakuan nya tadi mencium seseorang yang ingin dia jauhi

Taehyung membuka pintu dan memasuki kamar jungkook taehyung melihat hoseok tidur membelakangi nya 'Mungkin dia tidur..' gumam taehyung dalam hati , namja berambut coklat itu merebahkan badan nya di samping hoseok.

Grepp

Hoseok terkejut taehyung memeluk nya dari belakang, hoseok sebenarnya tidak tidur hanya saja dia ingin memejamkan matanya dan melupakan kejadian tadi.

"Aku maafkan mu hyung"

Hoseok tidak berontak atau pun protes. Pelukan ini sangat hangat.

"Jaljayoo hyung.."

Hoseok merasakan deru nafas taehyung yang normal sepertinya namja di belakangnya ini sudah tertidur, hoseok pun mengelus tangan taehyung yang melingkar di pinggang nya.

"Nado jaljayoo tae.." lirh hoseok agar namja di belakangnya tidak terbangun, hoseok pun menutup mata nya dia juga mengantuk

.

.

.

* * *

.Matahari sudah terbit dari arah timur pagi begitu cerah burung burung berkicau an bukan kah begitu cerah hari ini tapi Jungkook heran kenapa taehyung hyung nya tidak juga bangun ini sudah jam 07:30 bukan kah hari ini hari Senin ingat HARI SENIN..

Jungkook masuk ke kamar nya

"Hyung tae hyung. . *triakkookie"

"Wae, ada apa kook ? *usap"mta"

"Hyung kau tidak sekolah ? Hari ini kan hari senin ?"

"Ahh benar kookie ! Aku harus pulang.."

"Hyung tunggu aku.. aku juga sekolah.."

Taehyung pun dengan secepat kilat keluar dari kamar jungkook dan di iringi jungkook di belakangnya.

* * *

 **Ruang keluarga**

Ada jimin yang sedang melihat tv

Ada namjoon juga mengganti channel tv

Ada yonggi yang sedang memainkan laptop nya. Entahlah apa yang dia lakukan hanya yonggi yang tau.

"Hyung kenapa di ganti Chanel nya? *jimin "

"Aku mau liat drama.. wae? *namjoon"

"Aku mau liat konser music bank !? "

"Jimin lihat aku membuat lagu dan aku ingin kau yang menyanyikan lagu ini ku dengar suara mu bagus jadi aku ingin kau menyanyikan lagu ini*yonggi"

"Ahh benarkah hyung ? Suara ku memang sangat bagus hyung ^^"

"Kau terlalu percaya diri jimin" Namjoon menyela pengakuan jimin

"Hyung hanya iri dengan ku kan.."

"Heoll jimin suara ku juga cukup bagus tapi hanya cocok untuk ngerapp bukan vocal seperti mu.."

"Aku juga bisa ngerapp.." ucap jimin percaya diri heoll jimin apakah kau bisa ngerapp

"Benarkah coba perlihatkan dengan ku Jiminie Babo!"

Yonggi hanya diam dia hanya fokus dengan laptop nya kenapa ? Yonggi sudah tau jika Jimin dan Namjoon bertemu pasti mereka saling meledek satu sama lain.

"Baiklah akan ku perlihatkan" jimin bangkit dari tempat duduk nya dengan wajah serius nya

Tiba-tiba Taehyung pun melewati hyung hyung nya

"Yeoreubun aku pulang nanti sore aku kembali ne.. Annyeong hyung"

"Kookie juga ingin sekolah annyeong hyung"

"Ne nado annyeong *namjoon"

"Annyeong, jungkook taehyung hati hati eohh?*jimin"

"Annyeong *yonggi"

Taehyung dan Jungkook meninggalkan markas

"Hey ayo cepat perlihatkan rap mu babo"

"Aku baru ingat hari ini aku juga harus sekolah ^^ Annyeong hyung" Jimin langsung mengambil jaket nya dan pergi meninggalkan markas dengan wajah tanpa dosa nya.

"HEY! Jiminie BABO! Rap mu belum kau tampilkan dengan ku.." Namjoon berteriak di ruang keluarga karna yonggi sedikit terganggu maksudnya sangat terganggu dia memukul kepala namjoom.

Pltakk

"Akhh.."

"Karna kau berisik jadi itu imbalan mu.."  
Namjoon pun dengan wajah masamnya kembali menonton tv nya heyy tadi itu benar salah jimin kan.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hutan**

Taehyung dan Jungkook berjalan bersama jungkook merasa suasana nya hening pun membuka pembicaraan

"Hyung apa hyung menyukai seseorang? *tnyaintens"

Taehyung terdiam..

"Hyung..?"

"Ah ne kookie? Aku tidak menyukai siapa-siapa"

Jimin tentu saja dia mendengar pembicaraan Taehyung dan Jungkook dia sengaja memperlambat jalan nya , mungkin Jimin pikir Taehyung dan Jungkook juga tidak tau bahwa dia juga di belakang tentunya sambil bersembunyi.

"Kau berbohong tae" gumam namja berambut jingga itu, dia tau tentu saja Taehyung dan Hoseok berciuman di dapur dan tidak mengaku bahwa menyukai Hoseok, membohongi perasaan sendiri lebih sakit.

"Ah benarkah.. tapi kata jimin hyung, hyung menyukai seseorang.."

'Jimin?' Batin taehyung

"Benarkah kookie? "

"Ne"

Jimin memukul jidat nya pelan dia sekarang sangat menyesal memberitahukan Jungkook bahwa Taehyung menyukai seseorang hahh ini semua salah mu jimin.

"Jungkookie kenapa kau menanyakan nya"

"Kookie ingat aku tidak menyukai siapa pun.. bahkan mempunyai hubungan special pun aku tidak pernah..*mengusap rmbutjungkookplan"

"Ahh.. Ne hyung"

"Hmm.."

"Hyung annyeong...

"Kookie kau mau kemana ?"

"Rumah kita tidak sejalan hyung...

"Ahh benar juga hati hati kookie annyeong"

Taehyung melambaikan tangan nya dengan Jungkook, Jimin? Dia sedang bersembunyi sekarang. Taehyung mendongkakan wajah nya ke atas menatap langit yang cerah 'Hahh semoga saja Jongin tidak membully ku..' gumam Taehyung dalam hati nya dia sebenarnya takut akan di bully Jongin. Taehyung melangkahkan kaki nya menuju apartement nya , Jimin? Namja rambut jingga itu dia sempat mendengar keluhan taehyung dia sedikit khawatir dengan taehyung meskipun dia hanya teman baru .

.

.

.

* * *

 **K** **oridor sekolah**

Taehyung menuju ke tempat lokernya untuk mengambil beberapa buku.

Dan..

Brakk  
Ternyata jongin menutup loker taehyung

"Hai tae !"

"Aa..annyeong jongin"

"Temui aku di gudang sekolah.. ada yang ingin aku bicarakan.. "

Taehyung blank sekarang, kenapa jongin ingin bicara sama taehyung..

"Aku tidak membully tae.."

"Ttapi aku tidak bisa.."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ada janji dengan teman ku.."

"Baiklah.."

Jongin meninggalkan taehyung, Taehyung blank sekarang dia bingung kenapa jongin ingin berbicara dengan taehyung bahkan jongin tidak ingin membully taehyung.

Taehyung pun menggidikkan bahu nya dan berjalan menuju kelas nya sebentar lagi jam pelajaran akan dimulai, jongin menatap taehyung tajam dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Kelas**

Taehyung menaruh tas di atas mejanya namja itu mengambil buku pelajaran nya tapi tak lama bel berbunyi

Ttrrriiiinnnngggg

Sosaengnim memasuki kelas dan di iringi 2 murid sepertinya itu murid baru murid pertama warna rambut oranye dan murid kedua hanya biasa saja tapi dia sangat manis.

"Pagi anak anak..

"Pagi..

Taehyung terus memerhatikan 2 murid baru itu..

'Tunggu.. bukan kah itu Jimin dan Jungkook..' Batin taehyung

Seketika seisi kelas saling berbisik karena ada murid baru..

"Kalian ingin memperkenalkan diri atau tidak?"

Murid pertama berbisik dengan sosaengnim 'hey berani sekali dia berbisik dengan sosaengnim' batin taehyung menatap murid pertama heran. Tapi sosaengnim tidak juga memarahi murid pertama itu dan mendengarkan perkataan murid pertama setelah berbisik sosaengnim menganggukkan kepala nya

"Baiklah kalian boleh duduk.."

Kedua murid baru itu berjalan menuju tempat duduk nya, mereka duduk di belakang taehyung

"Hyunggg.. ini aku jeon jungkookie..*bisikjungkookpelan"

"Wae? Aku tau kookie. .*mndenguskesal"

"Fighting ! *jimin"

"Hhehe.. *jungkook"

"Aku akan semangat jimin jika tidak kau ganggu.."

"Hhehe minhae tae.."

Taehyung pun kembali fokus ke pembalajaran nya. Tapi jimin dan Jungkook selalu saja ribut di belakang taehyung.

"Hahhh kenapa aku sekelas dengan mereka berdua.." dengus kesal taehyung , kehadiran jimin dan jungkook ada keuntungan baik dan buruk nya bagi taehyung , sisi baik nya taehyung mempunyai teman dan sisi buruknya mereka berdua sangat ribut tapi anehnya semua guru tidak menegur jimin dan jungkook ketika ribut.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Markas**

Hoseok baru saja datang dari tempat kerjanya, tentu saja hoseok mempunyai apartemen dan dia juga bekerja di suatu tempat cafe terkenal di seoul.

Namja itu menghempaskan badan nya di sofa beberapa hari ini hari nya begitu beda entahlah mungkin perasaannya saja tapi entah kenapa bayangan sosok taehyung terus menghantui namja ini.

"Menjauhlah dari pikiran ku.. Berhentilah menghantui pikiran ku.." ucap namja itu sambil mengacak rambutnya kasar dan menundukkan kepala nya

"Hhoseok kau kenapa?"

"Uh hyung.."

Namja berkulit putih pucat itu duduk di samping hoseok dia sangat mengenal hoseok mereka berdua berteman sejak kecil hingga sekarang pertemanan mereka masih erat.

"Kau kenapa? Ada masalah"

"Hm.. begitulah hyung"

"Apakah ini masalah taehyung?"

Hoseok terpaku mendengar teman kecilnya ini 'Taehyung kenapa dia tau?' Batin hoseok , namja di sampingnya terus menatap kedepan

"Kau tidak boleh berbohong dengan ku hoseok? , ingat aku ini teman kecil mu.. kau ragu bercerita dengan ku?" Ucap namja rambut hijau itu

Hoseok mencerna perkataan teman nya ini ada benarnya juga kata temannya ini dia kan berteman dari kecil sampai sekarang dan hoseok ragu menceritakan hei segitu ragunya kah kau hoseok.

"Hm.. ne ini masalah taehyung" Ucap hoseok dengan nada pelan seketika teman di sampingnya tersenyum puas hei ada apa dengan yonggi.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Kelas**

Triiinnnggggg

"Baiklah Sosaengnim akhiri pembelajaran ini..

Sosaengnim meninggalkan kelas dan semua murid pun keluar kelas menuju kantin. Jungkook dengan polosnya bertanya dengan jimin

"Jimin hyung apa itu bel istirahat ?"

"Tidak kookie itu bel masuk kelas.."

"Ahh benarkah , ku kira itu beistirahat? "

"Eohh kookie tentu saja itu bel istirahat kkk"

"hyung kau membohongi perasaan ku hyung"

"Kau nya saja kook terlalu percaya dengan omongan ku kkk"

"Jimin hyung! you got no jams"

Jungkook berdiri dari kursi nya dan menghampiri meja taehyung

"Hyung apa kau ingin ke kantin ?

"Kau saja kook aku tidak bisa. ."

"Wae hyung aku ingin mentraktir mu?

"Ah benarkah tapi aku cuma ingin di kelas aja kookie.."

"Bagaimana klo aku belikan hyung.."

"Baiklah belikan aku minuman cappuccino vanila dingin ne?"

Jimin langsung protes dengan jungkook karna mentraktir taehyung

"Eohh kook kau tidak membelikan ku.."

"Ani pakai uang hyung sendiri"

"Baiklah..belikan aku snack? Terserah tapi jangan belikan aku racun"

"Baiklah annyeong. .

Jungkook pun meninggalkan kelas. Di kelas hanya tersisa Jimin dan Taehyung, Taehyung hanya fokus dengan bukuyang dia baca sedangkan Jimin dia bosan tidak mempunyai teman berbicara. Jimin pun beranjak dari tempat duduk nya namja berambut jingga itu menarik kursi belajar nya ke meja taehyung

"Tae.."

"Hm.."

"Kau mempunyai hubungan apa dengan hoseok..

"Tidak ada"

Taehyung memfokuskan membaca bukunya. Sebenarnya taehyung heran kenapa jimin menanyakan hubungannya dengan hoseok sebenarnya taehyung pun bingung apa hubungannya dengan hoseok mengingat hal itu entah kenapa hati taehyung terasa sakit.

"Aku tau kau menyukai hoseok hyung"

'Degh

 **TBC?**

* * *

Annyeong^^

Aku comeback dengan membawa ff nggak jelas :'v

Okehh hai chim aku sudah up chapter7 semoga kau suka^^

Maaf baru up sebenarnya udah mau di up tiga hari yang lalu tapi karna sibuk jadi di tunda hehe

Aku sudah membaca review kalian^^

Yang review barokah dapet pahala^^

Review kalian lah yang menentukan lanjut atau berhentinya ff ini^^

Sampai jumpa lagii^^

 **-HobiHope14**


	8. Chapter 8

"Kau mempunyai hubungan apa dengan Hoseok.."

"Tidak ada"

"Aku tau kau menyukai Hoseok hyung"

'Degh

 **Chapter 8**

Taehyung blank sekarang, namja rambut coklat ini tidak konsentrasi untuk membaca bukunya.. kenapa jimin tau jika dia menyukai hoseok, Taehyung bahkan tidak memberi tahu siapa pun seketika Taehyung menormalkan sikap nya seperti biasa dan menormalkan detak jantung nya.

"Ani , aku tidak menyukainya jimin"

'Kau tau jimin, aku kurang tau dia menyukai aku apa tidak tapi ciuman itu hangat seperti memberi isyarat..' Batin taehyung sambil membaca buku nya

Dan namja di samping nya terkejut tidak percaya dengan pengakuan taehyung

"Benarkah? Kupikir kau menyukai nya"

'Aku tau tae kau berbohong dengan ku,aku melihat semua itu tae..' batin jimin

Namja surai oranye itu bersandar di bangku nya hahh dia mulai memahami apa yang terjadi dengan hoseok dan taehyung.

"Hyunggg minumann datangg^^"

Jungkook kembali kelas dan berlari menuju meja hyung nya.

* * *

"Jadi kau benar menyukai taehyung ? Aku sudah mengetahui nya hoseok"

Ucap yonggi santai

Tentu saja hoseok terkejut kenapa teman kecilnya ini mengetahui nya bahkan hoseok tidak bercerita dengan siapa pun

"Jadi hyung tau ?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau"

Hoseok pun diam dia bingung harus menjawab apa ,rahasia yang sangat dia jaga sekarang teman kecilnya mengetahui nya

"Aku tidak akan memberitahukan siapa pun , jadi tenang saja"

Ucap yonggi sambil menepuk pundak hoseok pelan dan pergi meninggalkan hoseok sendirian di ruang keluarga

Sedangkan namja surai hijau mint meninggalkan hoseok tadi , dia menelpon seseorang sekarang

"Kita harus mengadakan rencana nya sekarang hyung.."

"Apa kau mempunyai rencana .."

"Tentu saja aku punya"

"Bagaimana? apa kah akan berhasil?"

"Tentu saja akan berhasil"

"Baiklah, bagaimana rencana nya ?"

"Jadi-

* * *

16.32 KST

Taehyung terus melangkahkan kaki nya di hutan , namja ini harus ke markas karna Hyung tertua nya Jin Hyung menelpon nya untuk ke markas lebih awal

"Aishh kenapa harus aku"

Ucap taehyung terus mengeluarkan kata umpatan dengan hyung tertuanya

Sesampai nya di markas hanya hening tidak ada siapa pun di ruang keluarga

"Hening ? Kemana yang lain ?"

Taehyung pun terus berjalan menuju ke dapur hanya ada Jin Hyung nya sedang menulis di atas meja makan. Ya ini orang yang Taehyung cari Jin Hyung nya

"Ahh Taehyung.."

"Wae.."

Taehyung menghampiri Jin Hyung nya dan duduk di samping nya, karna Jin sudah selesai dengan kegiatan menulisnya

"Aku ingin kau membelikan beberapa bahan dapur, ini catatan nya dan ini uang nya.."

Ucap Jin dan dia menyerahkan sebuah kertas catatan dengan taehyung, kertas catatan bahan dapur yang harus dia beli. Taehyung membaca catatan itu bahan nya lumayan banyak.

"Aishh kenapa harus aku, ini terlalu banyak hyung"

"Aniya tidak ada penolakan.."

Hoseok pun memasuki ruang dapur dia hanya ingin mengambil minuman soda kaleng nya di kulkas. Di dapur ada Taehyung dan Jin Hyung nya mereka berdua sedang berdebat .

"Hoseok !"

"Hm.."

"Temani lah Taehyung ke supermarket"

"Kenapa tidak Jimin atau Jungkook?"

"Mereka belum datang Hoseok.."

"Temani lah Taehyung ke supermarket"

Taehyung pun berusaha santai dan biasa saja sebenarnya namja ini gugup, bersama Hoseok ke supermarket hanya berdua.

'Oh my god kill me past'

Batin taehyung blank sekarang

"Ne baiklah , Kajja taehyung.."

"Annyeong hyung"

Taehyung pun menyusul Hoseok

"Ne nado annyeong Taehyungg.."

Karna Jin rasa Hoseok dan Taehyung sudah keluar dari markas dia pun mengambil handphone nya di atas meja makan dan menelpon seseorang.

"Dia sudah pergi Namjoon"

"Benarkah ? Baiklah hyung akan ku beritahu Yonggi Hyung"

"Ne baiklah"

Telpon pun terputus di akhiri Namjoon dan Jin pun melangkahkan kaki nya menuju lemari pendingin/kulkas yang berada tidak jauh dengan nya.

"Aishh hoseok kau menyukai taehyung.. kenapa kau tidak bilang dengan ku.."

"Akhirnya anak itu sudah dewasa.."

Ucap jin tersenyum sambil mengambil minuman di kulkas

* * *

Hoseok dan Taehyung berjalan di pinggir trotoar

"Hyung.."

Ucap Taehyung memanggil hoseok dan menarik lengan jaket hoseok

"Hm"

"Apakah masih jauh ?"

"Entahlah mungkin masih jauh.."

"Aaa ne baiklah"

Taehyung pun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti perkataan hoseok

Sebenarnya Taehyung heran kenapa Hoseok hyung nya begitu dingin jika bersamanya tapi jika bersama hyung nya di markas dia terlihat sangat gembira dan ceria.

Grepp'

Hoseok menggenggam tangan Tehyung erat, tentu saja Namja itu terkejut dan sadar dari lamunan nya dengan perlakuan Hoseok hyungnya.

"Jangan melamun.."

Ucap hoseok lembut sambil tersenyum dengan taehyung

Taehyung tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat sekarang hoseok hyung nya tersenyum dengan nya yang dia tau hoseok hyung nya sangat jarang atau tidak sama sekali tersenyum dengan taehyung.

'Hhyung kau tersenyum..'

Batin taehyung

Hoseok pun kembali mengalihkan wajahnya kembali ke depan dan taehyung terus menatap hoseok dia hanya tidak menyangka hoseok hyung nya tersenyum dengan nya.

Taehyung pun ikut tersenyum

'Kau terlihat sangat tampan jika tersenyum hyung..'

Batin taehyung sambil tersenyum dan menggengam erat tangan namja di sampingnya.

* * *

"Hyungg aku datang..."

Ucap Jungkook gembira membuka pintu markas

"Hening ?"

Lanjutnya lagi..

Jungkook menaikan alis nya heran tumben sekali di ruang keluarga markas nya tidak ada siapa pun kemana para hyung nya.

"Mereka kemana.."

Ucap namja surai oranye ini di sebelah jungkook dia tidak percaya markas nya yang sering ribut sekarang sangat hening.

"Apa mereka di culik ? Aniyaa ini tidak bisa di biarkan"

"Kookie kau berlebihan.."

"Tapi hyung bisa saja mereka di culik.. Kita harus memanggil polisi sekarang"

Ucap jungkook histeris karna hyung nya tidak ada sama sekali di markas , jungkook pun mengeluarkan handphone nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan.."

"Memanggil polisi , wae ?"

Pltak''

Jimin pun memukul kepala jungkook dan mengambil handphonenya.

"Akhhh hey kembalikan hyung"

"Kau mau memanggil polisi hanya karena hyung kita tidak ada ? Jeon jungkookie mungkin mereka hanya keluar sebentar , Lebih baik kita hubungi namjoon hyung.."

Ucap jimin sedikit membentak dengan jungkook , hey sapa tau mereka hanya keluar sebentar dan jungkook ingin menelpon polisi hanya karna mereka tidak ada di markas ? Terkadang jimin tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran adik nya ini ya jeon jungkook.

* * *

Yonggi dan namjoon sedang berada di cafe dekat supermarket sekarang, mereka sedang menyamar dan mengamati Hoseok dan taehyung . Ini lah rencana Yonggi membuat moment berdua Hoseok dan Taehyung karna menurut namja surai hijau mint ini Hoseok dan Taehyung hanya perlu moment berdua.

"Kau tidak memesan hyung ?"

"Hey kita di sini hanya menyamar , kenapa aku harus memesan.."

"Ne baiklah , 1 caramel machiato"

Pelayan itu pun menulis pesanan minuman namjoon dan membungkuk meninggalkan meja.

Ddrrttttt

Karna namjoon merasakan getaran di saku jaket nya namja ini pun dengan cepat mengambil handphone nya bergetar. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari Jungkook namja surai pink ini pun menjawab panggilan Jungkook

"Nado.."

"Aku belum mengatakan Annyeong hyung.."

"Kau terlalu lambat.."

"Hyung kalian di mana? "

"Jimin?! Kenapa kau menggunakan handphone Jungkook.."

"Lupakan masalah itu.. kapan kalian akan kembali ke markas?"

"Gomawo.."

"Kenapa terima kasih ?"

"Mian tadi aku mengucapkan nya dengan pelayan bukan kau jimin.."

"Aishh Kalian berada di mana sekarang?"

"Cafe , tenang saja kami akan kembali"

"Baiklah.."

"Nad-

Tuuttt

Tuutttt

"Dongsaeng kurang ajar.."

Ucap namjoon kesal melihat screen handphone nya hey dia belum selesai bicara tapi jimin langsung menutup telpon nya.

Yonggi terus mengawasi setiap orang yang lewat di depan cafe ini, dia menunggu hoseok dan taehyung melewati cafe ini.

"Hyung kau terlalu serius.. mau?"

Ucap namjoon sambil mengaduk minuman caramel machiato nya dan mencoba menawarkan nya dengan yonggi.

Yonggi pun menatap minuman namjoon dengan cepat dia mengambil caramel machiato nya namjoon dan meminum nya menyisakan setengah gelas

"Ya ! Hyung kau menyisakan ku sedikit"

"itu mereka.."

Ucap yonggi menunjuk Hoseok dan taehyung

"Tapi bagaimana dengan minuman ku hyung"

"Sstttt diam namjoon"

Yonggi pun menundukan wajah nya dia berpura-pura tidak melihat hoseok dan taehyung , namjoon ? Dia hanya memandang gelas minuman nya kesal yang hanya tertinggal setengah gelas, Hey namjoon belum meminum sama sekali.

* * *

"Aku akan mengambil troly nya"

"Baiklah hyung"

Taehyung pun menunggu hoseok kembali ya mereka sekarang berada di supermarket . Taehyung memeriksa catatan yang di berikan hyung tertua nya.

"Ini troly nya.. kajja"

"Ne hyung"

"Kita harus mencari apa ?"

"Emm .."

"Wae?"

TBC ?

Hai '-' adakah yang kangen dengan ff ini ? *krik krik

Ok abaikan :'D

Maaf update nya sedikit :'

Kritik saran di terima^^

maaf vhope moment nya sedikit :'

Review nya ya reader nim ^^

Tebar Hug^^


	9. Chapter 9

"kajja ini trolynya.."

"emmm.."

"wae?"

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

"Hmm..Tangan mu hyung.."

Hoseok pun menatap tangannya yang sedang menggenggam erat tangan namja di sampingnya

"Kenapa?"

Hoseok menaikkan alisnya heran

"Emmm.."

Taehyung bingung ingin berkata apa sekarang karena dia sangat malu. Hoseok hyung menggenggam tangan nya dari tadi.

Hoseok tetap menunggu jawaban taehyung

'Aishh kenapa begitu sulit untuk berbicara.. apa ini namanya gugup' batin taehyung

"A- emm.."

"Kau keberatan aku memegang tangan mu? Baiklah"

Ucap hoseok dingin , namja ini pun meleepas genggaman tangannya

Tentu saja taehyung terkejut dengan tindakan hoseok melepas genggaman tangan nya

"Ani hyung aku tid-

"Sudahlah, kita harus membeli beberapa bahan dan kembali ke markas secepatnya"

Taehyung hanya diam namja ini pun menuruti perintah hoseok hyung membeli bahan dapur dan makanan snack lain nya. Dia diam karena dia tau hoseok saat ini marah karenanya.

'Aku hanya malu hyungg..' batin taehyung

Taehyung hanya mengiringi hoseok dari belakang karena hoseok hyung nya sedang mendorong troly

* * *

"Jadi Yonggi hyung dengan namjoon hyung sedang keluar?"

"Ne kookie kita hanya perlu menunggu disini.. lagian ada Jin hyung di sini"

Ucap namja surai oranye ini menunjuk hyung tertua yap Jin hyung di depan nya.

"Ne kook kau dan jimin di sini saja , ne?"

"Ne arra hyung"

'Taehyung hyung !?' batin jungkook

"Hyung , jika namjoonie hyung keluar bersama yonggi hyung.. di mana taehyung hyung?" tanya jungkook antusias

"Ah Taehyung?.. dia bersama hoseok ke super market"

'Ck hoseok hyung lagi' batin jungkook

Jungkook namja surai hitam ini hanya sedikit kesal kenapa taehyung terus bersama hoseok hyung. Kenapa tidak dengan nya saja?

* * *

"Akhirnya selesai hufftt"

Ucap taehyung sambil menghembuskan nafasnya setelah keluar dari pintu super market dengan mengginting 2 kantong belanja yang berisi beberapa bahan dapur dan beberapa makanan ringan (snack), hoseok hanya mengginting 1 kantong belanja

Taehyung namja surai brown green ini pun meletakkan kantong belanjanya 1 sebelah kanan ,agar bisa mengambil benda persegi panjangnya di saku celananya ya sebuah handphone iphone s6 silver dia hanya mengecek jam di handphone nya. Hoseok? Namja ini hanya sibuk membuka kaleng sodanya agar bisa meminumnya

"18:34 PM kita harus cepat kembali hyung ! aku takut nanti jin hyung akan memarahi ku.."

Pekik taehyung melihat jam di handphone nya

"Baiklah"

Ucap hoseok santai dan berjalan meninggalkan taehyung sendirian di depan supermarket

"Hyung! tunggu aku !?"

Namja surai browngreen ini pun berteriak dengan keras memanggil hoseok padahal namja yang dia panggil jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dengannya. dengan cepat memasukan handphone nya ke saku celananya dan kembali mengginting 2 kantong belanja nya sambil berlari menyusul hoseok hyung.

* * *

"Akhirnya mereka menjauh.."

Ucap namjoon sambil melihat hoseok dan taehyung dari kejauhan

"Kita harus kembali cepat.. jin hyung mengirim ku sebuah pesan bahwa makan malam 25 menit lagi akan siap"

Yonggi namja berkulit putih pucat ini terlihat sedang membalas pesan jin hyung dihandphone nya

* * *

"Hyung kau membeli apa?"

Tanya taehyung heran,ya mereka berdua baru saja selesai berbelanja dan sekarang mereka berdua sedang berjalan di atas trotoar pinggir jalan

"Hanya beberapa minuman lihat.."

Ucap hoseok sambil menunjukkan minumannya yang masih terbungkus kantong belanja di depan wajah mungil taehyung

"Sepertinya kau membelinya sangat banyak.."

Namja surai browngreen ini pun menaikkan alisnya

"Tentu saja ini hanya untuk ku"

"Kau tidak membaginya dengan yang lain?"

"Ani aku hanya tidak mau membaginya dengan anak-anak"

"Ah ne ne"

Taehyung namja disamping hoseok ini pun menganggukan kepalanya

Kedua namja ini tidak menyadari di belakang mereka ada yang sedang mengikuti

* * *

Yap , yang mengikuti taehyung dan hoseok adalah seseorang yang tubuh pendek dan seseorang yang berlesung pipi ya itu yonggi dan namjoon

"Apakah kita akan ketahuan hyung?"

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh kita hanya perlu berjalan lebih lambat dan menjaga jarak dari mereka berdua agar tidak ketahuan"

ucap yonggi menjelaskan agar tidak ketahuan. yonggi genius

"Ne baik- Ah hey iq ku sangat tinggi dari pada iq mu hyung.."

Tentu saja namjoon tidak terima di panggil bodoh hey namjoon kan anak yang pintar

"Apakah aku harus peduli dengan iq mu? Sudahlah aku ngantuk dan sangat lapar sekarang namjoon.."

Ucap yonggi sambil mengusap matanya

"Ya ! hyung masalah kita belum selesai ?!"

Ucap namja di samping yonggi dengan meninggikan suaranya sedikit

Yonggi hanya diam tidak menghiraukan pembicaraan namjoon

* * *

Saat ini hoseok dan taehyung sedang berada di hutan, tentu saja mereka harus melewati hutan karena hanya ini jalan satu-satunya meenuju markas. mereka berdua harus kembali ke markas

Jam menunjukan 19:26PM langit mulai gelap matahari mulai menenggelamkan dirinya, lampu-lampu mulai di hidupkan. Di hutan tidak ada lampu hanya sinar bulan bercahaya meskipun remang-remang ini sudah cukup membantu kedua namja ini melihat jalan menuju markas mereka.

"Hyung, apakah jin hyung akan marah jika kita terlalu lama kembali ke markas?"

Tanya taehyung khawatir

Tentu saja hoseok sangat senang mendengar ketakutan taehyung akan di marahi jin hyung, namja ini pun mengeluarkan senyumannya. entahlah apa yang hoseok pikirkan sekarang

"Tentu saja jin hyung akan marah.. jin hyung tidak suka terlalu lama, keterlambatan. Jin hyung orang yang sangat disiplin"

Ucap hoseok dengan wajah seriusnya agar bisa menyakinkan taehyung

"Ah benarkah? bagaimana ini…"

Ucap taehyung dengan wajah ketakutannya

'Kau sangat mudah di bohongi taehyung' batin hoseok

Taehyung tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan meletakan belanjaan jin hyungnya di atas tumpukan daun kering

"Hyung apa aku boleh meminta minuman mu? Aku sangat haus sekarang"

Hoseok namja ini pun menatap taehyung heran

"Kau yakin ingin meminta minuman ku?"

"Ayolah hyung aku sangat haus sekarang.."

Ucap taehyung dengan wajah memohon nya

"Ne ne baiklah"

Hoseok pun mengambil sebuah botol dari kantong belanjanya, ya sebuah botol wine kadar alkohol antara 8% -15% hoseok tidak membeli minuman air mineral menurut namja ini untuk apa dia membeli jika di markas ada air mineral. dia hanya membeli beberapa minuman soda kaleng dan 3 botol wine. Namja ini pun memberikannya dengan taehyung

"Wine?"

Namja berwajah mungil ini pun membaca merk botol minuman yang di berikan hoseok

"Tapi kau yakin akan memi-"

"Tae ?!"

Pekik hoseok memanggil taehyung namja di depannya, Hoseok terkejut melihat taehyung sehingga dia terdiam, namja surai browngreen ini langsung meminum wine yang hoseok berikan tadi

"Taehyung!"

Taehyung namja ini tidak menghiraukan hoseok hyung memanggilnya

"hahhh gomawo hyung.. akhirnya aku tidak haus lagi"

ucap taehyung gembira karena dia tidak haus lagi, taehyung pun dengan santainya mengembalikan botol wine yang baru saja dia minum dengan hoseok

hoseok terkejut

botol wine yang taehyung kembalikan hanya menyisakan sedikit wine

'aku ragu anak ini mungkin akan mabuk' batin hoseok menatap taehyung yang sedang berjalan meninggalkan nya

"kajja hyung"

"hmm ne baiklah"

namja ini pun memasukan kembali botol wine nya kedalam kantong belanjanya, selesai memasukan botol wine nya hoseok menyusul taehyung dengan berlari

entahlah namja ini mulai khawatir jika taehyung benar-benar mabuk dan ketahuan oleh hyungnya mungkin hoseok akan sangat di marahi teman-temannya karena memberikan taehyung 1 botol wine.

yeahh namja ini sangat ketakutan sekarang ,dia ceroboh kali ini

"kenapa aku merasa pusing.."

ucap taehyung mengeluh dengan rasa pusing dia rasakan

'cepat sekali reaksinya' batin hoseok memandang taehyung di sampingnya

"kau tidak apa-apa tae?"

Tanya hoseok khawatir, hoseok sengaja menanyakan taehyung dengan khawatir. dia tau taehyung akan mabuk sebentar lagi

"Aniya aku tidak apa-apa hyung.. mm mungkin aku hanya terlambat makan"

Ucap taehyung tersenyum dengan hoseok seraya memegang kepalanya yang pusing

"Sini biar aku yang membawanya Satu"

"Ah ne ne"

Taehyung pun menyerahkan satu kantong belanjanya dengan hoseok

Mereka berdua berjalan lagi ,jarak ke markas cukup jauh mungkin butuh waktu 15 – 20 menit sampai di markas

Brukk''

Taehyung terduduk di atas tanah tentu saja hobi terkejut melihat kejadian itu

"Taehyung ?"

Hoseok pun mendekati taehyung

"Hyung aku mencintaimu.."

Ucap taehyung asal

Tapi namja ini kenapa begitu senang mendengar taehyung mencintainya

* * *

"Hyung, apakah taehyung tidak apa-apa?"

"Ayolah kita harus cepat ke markas sekarang !"

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah tinggalkan saja mereka berdua"

Ucap yonggi sambil mendorong badan namjoon ke depan menuju markas

* * *

"Taehyung kita harus kembali ke markas.."

"Aniya.."

Ucap taehyung menolak ajakan hoseok hyung dan memeluk lututnya

Hobi bisa mencium bau wine saat taehyung berbicara tadi, namja ini positif (+) drug/ mabuk.

"Waeyo?"

"Aku ingin di gendong.."

Taehyung pun tersenyum seperti anak kecil ingin di gendong, namja surai browngreen ini pun memegang bahu namja di depannya ya namja di depannya adalah hoseok hyungnya

'Kenapa dia sangat manis..' batin hoseok menatap wajah mungil taehyung

"Gendong ne?"

"Ne baiklah"

Hoseok namja ini pun mengiyakan permintaan taehyung

* * *

"Ya ! Syukurlah kalian sudah kembali.. Di mana hoseok dan taehyung?"

Ucap jin seraya melihat kedua teman nya di depan nya

"Mereka sebentar lagi akan kembali hyung"

Sahut namjoon sambil tersenyum

"Mereka tidak akan kembali sekarang"

Ucap yonggi datar melewati kedua teman nya dan memasuki markas

Tentu saja itu membuat tanda tanya di otak kedua namja ini

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Entahlah hyung.."

Namja surai pink ini pun menggindikkan bahunya , dia benar-benar tidak tau maksud hyung nya tadi

* * *

"Hello hello"

"Hello hello"

"Tell me what you want right now"

"Dasi run run run"

"I need u girl wae honja saranghago honja soeman ibyeolhae"

Yeahh namja menggendong taehyung harus menahan sakit telinga nya karena taehyung menyanyi dengan asal , tidak bisa diam dan berteriak keras di tengah hutan.

"Tae diam !?"

"Wae?"

"Kau sangat berisik !?"

"Tapi kau mencintai ku kan?"

Tanya taehyung asal dan memeluk hoseok erat

Hoseok diam

Namja ini hanya mencoba stay cool meski pun dia ingin sekali menjawab pertanyaan taehyung, dia berusaha mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya sekarang. Jung Hoseok Namja ini sangat gugup sekarang

"Hyung aku ingin turun…"

Hoseok pun menurukan taehyung beban nya berkurang sekarang, menggendong dengan mengginting 3 kantong belanja yang cukup berat tentu saja itu sangat sulit membawanya

"Hyung aku ingin minum wine lagi"

Ucap taehyung dengan wajah tanpa dosanya

"Aku tidak ingin membaginya lagi tae"

ucap hoseok seraya menyembunyikan kantong belanjanya di belakang yang masih berisi 2 botol wine lagi

chu

hoseok terkejut apa yang taehyung lakukan, namja surai browngreen ini menciumnya

"mmmhh"

bukan sekedar ciuman biasa ini sebuah ciuman panas, tentu saja hoseok tidak ingin melewati kesempatan ini. Hasrat yang harus di tahan saat terakhir bertemu taehyung namja ini harus mengeluarkan hasratnya lagi.

"Mmhh"

Hoseok tentu saja membalas ciuman taehyung meskipun bau minuman alkohol wine mendominasi mulut namja wajah mungil di depannya

Ciuman mereka terus menjadi sangat panas meskipun di tengah hutan. Hoseok namja ini pun menarik pinggang taehyung agar lebih mendekat dengannya menggunakan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih mengginting kantong belanjanya

"Mmmhh hhh mmorhhe jung hoseok"

Ucap taehyung dengan nafas terengah-engah di sela ciuman panasnya

Mendengar itu hoseok mendapat lampu hijau dari ucapan taehyung, namja ini pun melepas kantong belajanya membiarkan jatuh kebawah di atas tumpukan daun-daun kering. Tangan kirinya yang kosong kembali dia menarik pinggang taehyung dan memeluk taehyung erat.

Taehyung bisa merasakan little hoseok yang masih terbungkus dengan celana jeans sedang bangun, namja surai browngreen ini pun melingkarkan tangan nya di atas bahu hoseok hyungnya.

Entahlah apa yang taehyung pikirkan sekarang yang dia inginkan sekarang adalah hoseok hyungnya

Tiba-tiba hoseok melepas ciuman nya tentu saja itu membuat taehyung sangat kesal, hoseok pun dengan cepat mengambil kantong belanjanya dan menggintingnya. Namja ini pun menarik tangan taehyung berlari menuju arah ke kiri. Tidak ada jalan bahkan ini bukan jalan menuju markas

Taehyung hanya diam dia tidak merengek karena hoseok menarik nya secara tiba-tiba

Mereka berdua terus berlari melewati banyak pohon melangkahkan kaki mereka di atas daun kering

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai

Ya sebuah peti kemas berwarna biru yang memiliki pintu, jendela kaca dan lampu tentunya seperti rumah.

"Kajja masuklah.."

Ucap hoseok seraya membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam ,taehyung pun menuruti perintah hoseok hyung nya

Memang seperti rumah , taehyung melihat di dalam nuasa cat berwarna putih mendominasi ada lemari pakaian, rak buku, meja nakas kecil,lampu tidur dan satu tempat tidur yang cukup besar.

Hoseok pun menutup pintu dan meletakkan kantong belanja mereka berdua di samping meja nakas kecil, taehyung? Dia sedang duduk di atas kasur tempat tidur hoseok.

"Mian jika ini cukup sempit.."

Ucap hoseok seraya melepas jaketnya mendekati taehyung

"Aniya tidak apa-apa hyung ini sangat imut"

Taehyung pun tersenyum melihat rumah kecil hoseok hyungnya

Chu

Hoseok mencium taehyung namja di depannya sedikit membungkuk karena posisi dirinya yang berdiri dan taehyung yang sedang duduk.

Melumat bibir taehyung cukup panas tentu saja taehyung membalas ciuman hoseok

Karena hoseok terus memajukan posisinya tentu saja itu membuat taehyung terus memundurkan posisinya ,namja ini pun terbaring di atas kasur meskipun hanya setengah badannya

"Mmhhh hh mmhorre hhoseok"

hoseok tidak tinggal diam namja ini sekarang berada di atas tubuh taehyung dengan ciuman panas masih terpaut

namja di atas taehyung ini mencoba mengelus kepunyaan taehyung yang masih berbalut celana hitam jeans nya, ya little taehyung mencoba keluar.

"Hhaahhhhh"

Desahan taehyung lolos keluar karena perlakuan hoseok tadi, hoseok pun mencoba memberi kissmark di leher jenjang taehyung

"Aahhh hh"

Mendengar itu hasrat hoseok semakin tinggi, namja ini pun menaik turunkan pinggulnya sehingga kepunyaan mereka saling bertumpu meski pun masih terbalut dengan celana jeans masing-masing

hoseok namja ini meremas pelan kepunyaan taehyung karena perlakuan nya membuat little taehyung keras dan bangun. taehyung terus menahan desahannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya karena perlakuan hoseok menurutnya sangat nikmat

hoseok pun melepas ciuman di leher namja di bawahnya ya hoseok menatap leher jenjang taehyung yang dia buat di sana sebuah seni buatan hoseok kissmark warna keungu-unguan

taehyung menatap hoseok lesu ya namja ini sepertinya lelah dan mengantuk

"kau milik ku sekarang Kim Taehyung"

Ucap hoseok tersenyum melihat wajah mungil taehyung , namja ini pun menaikkan sedikit dagu taehyung yap hoseok kembali mencium bibir taehyung tapi ciuman ini penuh perasaan kasih sayang.

Hoseok pun mengendong taehyung bridal untuk membenarkan posisi tidur kekasihnya, taehyung langsung memiringkan posisi tidurnya

"tidurlah.. jaljayo"

Ucap hoseok seraya mencium pucuk kepala taehyung dari belakang , namja ini pun menarik selimutnya menutupi badan mereka berdua. Hoseok memeluk kekasihnya erat dari belakang

"ne benar, aku mencintaimu taehyung.."

* * *

TBC?

hello reader-nim

maaf baru up chapter T^T

gimana nc nya ? wkwkwkk

semoga suka kkk

jangan lupa follow/fav dan review kalian

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^/


	10. Chapter 10

"tidurlah.. jaljayo"

Ucap hoseok seraya mencium pucuk kepala taehyung dari belakang , namja ini pun menarik selimutnya menutupi badan mereka berdua. Hoseok memeluk kekasihnya erat dari belakang

"ne benar, aku mencintaimu taehyung.."

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Burung terdenggar berkicau riang, pagi hari ini sangat cerah terlihat sinar mentari terbit di ufuk timur. Pantulan cahaya matahari pagi hari mengenai pohon-pohon dan membias mengenai jendela kaca bening peti kemas biru ini. Yang di huni 2orang namja Hoseok dan Taehyung

Taehyung pun mengerjapkan matanya perlahan agar penglihatannya jelas. Dan mencoba bangun dari tempat tidurnya tapi dia tidak bisa, namja ini merasakan seperti ada yang menahannya di belakang.

Ya seorang namja memeluknya di belakang Hoseok hyungnya

Tentu saja taehyung terkejut

"KYYAAA !"

Pekik namja surai browngreen ini seraya menyingkirkan tangan namja surai coklat yang memeluknya

Tentu saja pekikan taehyung membuat hosek terbangun dari tidurnya

"Hhooaaammm wae?"

Ucap hoseok seraya mengusap matanya dan menatap kekasihnya yang sedang berdiri

"Huh kau sudah bangun?"

Lanjutnya lagi

"Kau tidur bersama ku ?!"

Tanya taehyung antusias dan menunjuk hoseok hyungnya yang masih berada di atas kasur

"Ne"

Hoseok dengan santainya mengiyakan pertanyaan taehyung. Memang benarkan? Taehyung tidur bersamanya kemarin malam ah jangan lupa mereka juga sudah melakukan ehm. Adegan hot

"Kenapa kita bisa tidur bersama hyung?"

"Kau pasti tau.. bukan kah kau tokoh utama yang membuat ini terjadi.."

Hoseok pun bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kekasihnya yang sedang berdiri.

"Aku?"

Tanya taehyung heran

Taehyung mencoba mengingat lagi apa yang terjadi kemarin dan kenapa dia bisa tidur bersama hoseok hyungnya.

Tapi namja ini sama sekali tidak ingat, yang dia ingat hanya pada saat dia berangkat dan pulang dari supermarket bersama hoseok hyungnya. hoseok tau pasti namja di depan nya ini tidak ingat sama sekali dengan kejadian semalam karena taehyung waktu itu dalam kondisi mabuk.

"Cepatlah ganti baju mu tae.."

Perintah hoseok

"Aku tidak mau.. aku harus mandi dulu hyung"

Ucap Taehyung merengek menolak perintah hoseok hyungnya. Mengganti baju tanpa mandi? Menurut namja ini itu sangat tidak nyaman.

"Di sini tidak ada kamar mandi Kim Taehyung.."

Tentu saja tidak ada kamar mandi di sini, bukankah ini hanya sebuah peti kemas

"Aku mau ke apartement ku.. di sana ada kamar mandi"

Ucap Namja surai browngreen ini , dia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar besi itu

"Kau yakin keluar dengan keadaan pakaian seperti itu?"

Taehyung pun mengehentikan langkahnya menuju pintu karena mendengar pertanyaan namja di belakangnya seperti itu. Apa maksud hoseok hyungnya bukan kah Pakaiannya tidak apa-apa?

Namja surai browngreen ini pun membalik arah dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian hoseok hyungnya. Ya namja ini memeriksa pakaian nya di depan kaca besar lemari pakaian hoseok, celana jeans yang basah ? Baju yang cukup bau keringatnya? Taehyung hanya bingung kenapa pakaiannya bisa seperti ini bukan kah dia hanya tidur.

Namja ini menyadari bahwa di lehernya ada sebuah tanda ya sebuah tanda berwarna keungu-unguan tentu saja taehyung tau itu sebuah kissmark.

"Kissmark?"

Tanya taehyung heran melihat sebuah kissmark di lehernya

Ya namja ini mulai berpikir tidak mungkin sebuah kissmark terbentuk dengan sendirinya terkecuali seseorang memberinya tanda seperti itu.

'Ini tidak mungkin hoseok hyung..' batin taehyung menyakinkan sebuah kissmark itu bukan buatan hoseok hyungnya

"Kau bisa meminjam baju ku.."

Ucap namja di samping taehyung yang sedang bersandar di lemari

Mendengar hoseok hyungnya menawarkan untuk meminjamkan pakaian dengannya. tentu saja taehyung sangat senang mendengar itu, ternyata hoseok hyung nya paham jika sekarang dia memerlukaan sebuah pakaian.

"Benarkah?"

Tanya taehyung memastikan tawaran yang di berikan namja di sampingnya

"Tapi aku harus meminjam kamar mandi mu tae"

"Kenapa tidak memakai kamar mandi mu saja hyung?"

"Ani apartemen ku cukup jauh dari sini.."

Mendengar alasan hoseok hyungnya seperti itu ya apa boleh buat.

"Huftt ne ne baiklah"

Taehyung pun mengiyakan persyaratan hoseok hyungnya dengan pasrah,jika dia tidak mengiyakan persyaratan hoseok hyungnya. namja ini tidak bisa meminjam pakaian untuk kembali ke apartemennya.

Namja di samping taehyung ya hoseok, namja surai coklat ini pun membuka lemari pakaiannya. ya pakaian namja ini cukup banyak.

"Silahkan pilih Jung Taehyung"

Ucap hoseok sambil tersenyum mempersilahkan taehyung memilih pakaian di lemarinya.

Taehyung heran kenapa hoseok hyungnya mengganti marga namanya.

"Kenapa Jung Taehyung? nama ku Kim Taehyung hyung"

"Kau milik ku sekarang Jung Taehyung"

"Ya ya aku tau kau hanya bercanda hyung "

Ucap taehyung mengabaikan perkataan hoseok hyungnya ya namja ini hanya tidak ingin terlalu menganggap serius perkataan namja di sampingnya memanggilnya Jung Taehyung menurutnya itu hanya sebuah lelucon.

* * *

"Ya ! Bagaimana aku memasak jika bahan belanja ku belum datang.. Aishh mereka berdua itu!?"

Keluh hyung tertua ini ya Jin hyung dia tidak bisa memasak makanan pagi untuk teman-temannya karena bahan belanjanya masih bersama taehyung dan hoseok.

Namja surai pink ini hanya bisa dengan duduk manis di bangku meja makan dengan posisi tangan yang berlipat yang bertumpu dengan dagunya. Namjoon dengan setianya mendengarkan keluh kesah hyungnya yang sedari dari tadi berbolak-balik berjalan di depan meja makan.

"Kita harus menunggu hyung mungkin mereka sebentar lagi akan kembali.."

Ucap Namjoon mencoba memberi saran dengan hyungnya bukan hanya sebuah saran dia juga ingin menenangkan hyung tertuanya yang sedari tadi terus mengatakan kata-kata umpatan dengan hoseok dan taehyung.

"Tapi ini sudah pagi namjoon-ah !?"

"Ya aku tau ini sudah pagi tapi bersabarlah sedikit hyung mungkin mereka sedang berjalan menuju markas sekarang.."

Mendengar saran dari namja yang dari tadi sedang duduk dan setia mendengar keluhan nya tadi seketika Jin langsung diam.

Namja ini mulai mencoba menerima saran namjoon tadi.

"Ne baiklah.."

Ucap jin dengan nada pelan tapi namja surai pink ini masih bisa mendengarnya

Ya jin hyung menerima sarannya tadi , namjoon pun dengan cepat mengirim pesan dengan hoseok lewat Line

 **NamjoonieRMPink**

Hey ! Kau dimana bodoh !? 06:32 AM

Cepat kembalikan belanjaan Jin hyung sekarang 06:33 AM

Jin hyung sangat marah.. 06:33 AM

* * *

Hoseok menunggu namja wajah mungil di sampingnya yang sedari tadi hanya menatap pakai di lemarinya

"Emm.."

"Yang ini .. ah ani"

Jari telunjuk tangannya terus dia gigit, Taehyung hanya bingung harus memilih pakaian yang mana,karena pakaian hoseok hyungnya cukup banyak.

"Kau sangat lama Jung Taehyung.."

Ucap hoseok menatap kesal namja di sampingnya, yeahh tentu saja hoseok kesal karena taehyung alias kekasihnya dari tadi hanya memilih bajunya.

Dengan cepat hoseok mengambil satu kaos merah bergaris hitam dan satu jaket jeans di lemarinya.

"Ya ! Aku ingin-

Yang itu.."

Lanjutnya lagi dengan suara pelan

Padahal namja ini tidak terima jaket jeans yang dia incar tadi di ambil hoseok hyungnya.

Pekikkan nya tadi menjadi bersuara pelan karena melihat hoseok hyungnya sedang melepas kaos putihnya. Terlihat jelas otot perut hoseok hyungnya namja ini tidak sengaja memfokuskan pandangannya ke sixpack perut hyungnya.

Dugaan taehyung salah..

Menurut namja ini hoseok hyung adalah namja pemabuk, pemalas dan sebagainya. Ya sangat tidak mungkin mempunyai badan cukup alettis tapi sekarang taehyung menarik semua kata-kata itu.

Yeah hoseok sekarang mengeluarkan smirknya namja ini tau taehyung menatapnya sekarang, hoseok sudah merencanakan ini dari tadi saat melihat baju taehyung yang cukup bau dan basah.

LINE !

Terdengar sebuah suara notif pesan masuk Line

Taehyung pun tersadar dari kegiatan menatap hyungnya yang sedang berganti baju berkat notif pesan Line. namja ini pun kembali memilih pakaian di lemari hoseok hyungnya meski pun dia harus menahan rasa malu nya karena tidak sengaja melihat sixpack hyungnya.

'Ck pengganggu..' batin hoseok

Sedangkan hoseok berdecak kesal karena sebuah suara notif pesan Line di handphone nya membuyarkan kegiatanya tadi.

Ya sebuah pesan Line dari ketua markas

 **NamjoonieRMPink**

Hey ! Kau dimana bodoh !? 06:32 AM

Cepat kembali dengan belanjaan Jin hyung sekarang 06:33 AM

Jin hyung sangat marah.. 06:33 AM

Namja ini baru menyadari bahwa belanjaan jin hyungnya belum dia antar ke markas karena insiden taehyung mabuk. Dan itu salah hoseok

 **HobieHBGwangju**

Aku akan mengantarnya sekarang 06:41PM

Setelah membalas pesan Line ketuanya ,Hoseok dengan cepat mengenakan jaket jeansnya dan mengambil 2 kantong belanja yang berisi bahan dapur kebutuhan markas dan snack.

"Kau tunggu di sini tae.."

Ucap hoseok seraya membuka pintu

Melihat hoseok hyungnya ingin keluar dengan mengginting 2 kantong belanja tentu saja namja ini bertanya.

"Kau mau ke mana hyung?"

"Aku akan kembali.. jadi jangan kemana-mana ,ne?"

Hoseok pun dengan cepat melesat keluar meninggalkan namja surai browngreen ini sendirian.

"Ne baiklah"

Dan taehyung mengiyakan perintah hyungnya, namja ini pun meraih knop pintu besi itu dan menutup pintunya.

* * *

"Kookie apa kau sudah memakai baju sekolah mu?"

Ucap jimin seraya mengetuk kamar Jungkook

"Ne hyung"

Sahut Namja pemilik gigi kelinci ini pun membuka pintu kamarnya ya dia sangat rapi sekarang. Jungkook sudah siap untuk pergi sekolah

"Kajja kita harus pergi sekarang"

Jimin namja surai oranye menggenggam tangan jungkook dan menariknya menuju pintu. Ya mereka berdua menginap di markas karena di rumah mereka sangat sepi hanya di temani beberapa pembantu dan pelayan di rumah mereka.

Ya jimin dan jungkook mereka bersaudara tapi mereka berdua memiliki marga yang beda.

* * *

Srettt

Ssrettt

Ssrrettt

Hoseok dengan cepat berlari di hutan menuju markas terdengar kakinya menginjak dedaunan kering yang jatuh meninggalkan pohon.

Karena jarak menuju markas tidak terlalu jauh hanya membutuhkan waktu 3 menit ya namja ini berhasil sampai di depan markasnya.

Dengan melangkahkan kakinya pelan hoseok meletakkan kantong belanjanya di depan pintu markas. Karena namja ini terlalu takut menyerahkan dengan jin hyungnya ya dia pasti sangat di marahi karena terlambat.

"Mianhae hyung aku terlambat"

Ucap hoseok pelan menatap 2 kantong belanjanya

Namja ini pun mengeluarkan handphone nya dan mengetik pesan untuk ketuanya.

* * *

"Ada apa dengan jin hyung?"

Tanya jimin heran menatap hyung tertuanya sedang bersandar di depan kulkas dengan raut wajah cemberut.

"Ppsssttt diam jimin.."

Ucap namjoon dengan meletakan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya untuk mengisyaratkan jimin untuk diam

"Kau mau jin hyung mengamuk?"

Lanjutnya lagi

Mendengar penjelasan dari namjoon memarahi jimin, jungkook pun meledek hyung surai oranye di sampingnya

"Ck ck ck jimin hyung yang ceroboh.."

Ucap jungkook seraya melipat kedua tangannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya

"Aishh aku hanya bertanya kookie"

"Tapi setidaknya lihat keadaannya dulu hyung"

Jimin hanya diam tidak menghiraukan perkataan jungkook adiknya ya dia harus mengalah kali ini.

'Menyebalkan-_-' batin jimin

"Lebih baik kalian cepat berangkat.."

Perintah namjoon

"Ne benar kami sudah terlambat Annyeonggg~"

Ucap jungkook seraya melambaikan tangannya meninggalkan ruang makan

"Annyeong hyunggg~"

Jimin pun menyusul jungkook yang pergi mendahuluinya

"Nado"

Namjoon pun membalas kata annyeonh jimin dan jungkook, Jin? Dia hanya diam ya sepertinya namja ini benar-benar badmood/unmood.

Tiba-tiba handphone surai pink ini bergetar di atas meja makan.

LINE !

Mendengar notif Line bertanda ada pesan masuk ,Namja surai pink ini pun dengan cepat mengambil handphonenya dan memeriksa pesan Line yang masuk di handphone iphone 6s silvernya..

Ya sebuah balasan pesan dari hoseok

 **HobieHBGwangju**

Aku akan mengantarnya sekarang 06:41 AM

Belanjaannya ada di depan pintu 06:46 AM

"Jinn hyunggg apakah ini belanjaan mu?"

Pekik jungkook sehingga suaranya terdenggar sampai ke ruang dapur

Mendengar pekikan jungkook jin langsung mendongkakkan kepalanya dan berjalan cepat menghampiri maknae gigi kelinci yang berada di depan pintu markas.

* * *

 **NamjoonieRMPink**

Gomawo hoseok 06:48 AM

Namja ini pun tersenyum puas membaca balasan pesan Line dari Namjoon karena misinya sudah selesai mengantar belanjaan jin hyung ke markas.

Hoseok dengan santai berjalan kembali ke peti kemasnya untuk menjemput taehyung ah tidak menjemput kekasihnya.

* * *

"Akhirnyyaaa~ belanjaan ku sudah datangg.."

Seru jin seraya mengginting kedua kantong belanjanya menuju ruang dapur, melihat itu namjoon tersenyum puas akhirnya jin hyungnya tidak badmood lagi

"Tapi kemana anak itu.."

Tanya jin hyung heran saat mengeluarkan bahan bahan dapur di kantong belanjanya

Namjoon hanya menggindikan bahunya saat jin hyung menatapnya.

* * *

Clekk"

Hoseok pun membuka pintu dan masuk untuk menjemput taehyung

"Hyungg.."

Ucap taehyung memanggil hoseok hyungnya yang baru saja datang

Ternyata taehyung sudah siap, namja surai browngreen ini memakai sweater oranye milik hoseok dan mengenakan celana pendek berwarna krim tua.

"Wae?"

Tanya hoseok heran bukankah taehyung sudah siap kenapa memanggilnya

"Kau tidak mempunyai celana jeans panjang lagi? Ini sangat dingin hyung.."

Keluh taehyung dengan celana pendek yang dia kenakan ya namja ini merasa kedinginan.

"Mungkin di apartemen ku ada.."

Mendengar hoseok nya berkata seperti itu taehyung langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya di atas kasur. Ke apartement hoseok yang cukup jauh hanya mengganti celana nya? Tidak tidak namja ini tidak mau ke apartement hoseok hyungnya yang cukup jauh. Namja ini berpikir dia lebih baik harus menahan dingin dan pergi menuju apartementnya.

"Ahh ani ani cepat kita pergi sekarang"

Ucap taehyung seraya menarik lengan hoseok.

"Ya tunggu aku harus menguncinya dulu.."

Hoseok tidak ingin lupa mengunci pintu peti kemasnya ya ini tempat rahasia miliknya.

"Cepatlah hyungg.."

Rengek namja berwajah mungil ini

"Hey bukan kah itu tas ku?"

Tanya hoseok heran menatap tas gendong yang taehyung pakai

"Ne benar hyung aku meminjam tas mu untuk membawa baju dan celana jeans ku yang tadi.."

Ucap taehyung tersenyum manis ,Namja ini menjelaskan kenapa dia meminjam tas hyungnya

"Ne baiklah tapi kau harus hati-hati memakainya.. tas itu cukup mahal"

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm ne"

Terlintas sebuah ide di otak namja surai browngreen ini ya Kim Taehyung. Namja ini tiba-tiba melepas tas hyungnya yang dia pinjam

Brakk"

Taehyung menjatuhkan tas hyungnya dengan sengaja, hoseok terkejut apa yang dia lihat tadi.. Jung taehyung menjatuhkan tasnya yang cukup mahal.

"Aahh jinjja mianhae hyung aku sengaja kkk"

"YA ! Jung Taehyungg !"

Taehyung pun berlari sambil tertawa karena melihat hyungnya marah

* * *

"Hyung menurut mu apakah taehyung akan sekolah?"

Tanya jungkook seraya menendang dedaunan kering di depannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu menanyakan taehyung?"

Mendengar adiknya bertanya taehyung, jimin namja surai oranye ini malah balik bertanya dengan namja di sampingnya. Kenapa? Karena jungkook selalu menanyakan taehyung di markas dengannya, karena namja surai browngreen temannya itu belum kembali ke markas.

'Aku menyukainya hyung..' batin jungkook

Jungkook hanya bisa diam , namja ini hanya tidak ingin memberitahukan hyung nya bahwa dia menyukai taehyung.

* * *

"Kau menjatuhkan tas ku !?"

"Aishh gara gara kau hyung tidak membangunkan ku , aku hari ini terpaksa tidak sekolah.."

Yeahhh namja surai browngreen ini kesal dengan namja di sampingnya dia kesiangan karena hoseok tidak membangunkannya tadi.

"Kau menyalahkan ku? Itu salah mu sendiri Jung Taehyung meminummm.."

Seketika hoseok menurunkan volume berbicaranya

"meminum apa?"

"ssstt diam"

Taehyung pun menaikkan alisnya heran karena hoseok hyungnya menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"Ada jimin dan jungkook"

Lanjutnya lagi

Hoseok namja surai coklat ini pun menunjuk 2 orang namja sedang berjalan di hutan mengenakan baju sekolah. Namja surai hitam dan namja surai oranye ya itu jimin dan jungkook.

"Kita harus cepat keluar dari sini"

Ucap hoseok menarik tangan taehyung dan melangkahkan kakinya cepat

Sreettt

Srettttt

"Hyung kau mendengarnya?"

Tanya jungkook heran dengan hyung surai oranye di sampingnya, namja surai hitam ini seperti mendengar seseorang melangkahkan kaki di hutan. Jungkook sangat jelas mendengarnya tadi seperti seseorang menginjak dedaunan kering.

"Kookie kita sudah terlambat.."

"Sepertinya kita tidak hanya berdua hyung"

Ucap jungkook dengan suara datarnya

Sedangkan Hoseok dan taehyung..

Namja ini mendekap taehyung dari belakang dan menutup mulut namja surai browngreen di depannya dengan tangan. Mereka sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon yang memiliki batang tubuh cukup besar sehingga mereka berdua bisa bersembunyi.

"Ssttt diam tae"

Ucap hoseok dengan nada pelan mengisyaratkan taehyung untuk diam

Taehyung menurut dengan perintah namja di belakangnya, entahlah namja ini sangat senang dengan posisi seperti ini.

"Kajja kookie tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini kita sudah terlambat.."

Perkataan jimin memang benar mereka berdua sudah terlambat Jam menunjukkan pukul 06:59 AM KST sedangkan sekolah mereka cukup jauh dan mereka berdua harus naik bus.

"Tapi- huftt ne baiklah"

Jungkook pun mengiyakan perkataan hyung surai oranye nya.

Jimin dan jungkook pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"Akhirnya mereka pergi.."

Ucap namja surai coklat ini seraya melihat jimin dan jungkook di balik pohon. Hoseok pun kembali menatap namja yang di dekapnya ya Jung Taehyung kekasihnya.

Taehyung hanya diam tidak berontak dengan posisi seperti ini.

"Hyung apakah mereka sudah pergi?"

Tanya taehyung dengan namja yang mendekapnya dari belakang meskipun mulutnya di tutup dengan tangan hyungnya namja ini masih bisa berbicara.

"Ahh ne benar mereka sudah pergi"

Hoseok pun mengiyakan pertanyaan taehyung, namja surai hitam ini pun melepas dekapan dan tangan nya yang menutup mulut kekasihnya.

"Cepat hyung.. aku ingin mandii"

Taehyung dengan cepat menarik lengan hoseok hyungnya.

"Ne ne baiklah Jung Taehyung kkk"

"Berhentilah memanggil ku Jung Taehyung.. nama ku Kim Taehyung"

Ucap taehyung tidak terima nama marganya di ganti dengan Jung

"Tapi kau milik ku sekarang Jung Tehyung kkk"

Hoseok terus menggoda kekasihnya

"Aniya aku tau kau hanya bercanda hyung haha sangat lucu"

Tawa taehyung hambar sedangkan namja yang dia tarik terus menahan tawanya.

* * *

"Hyung apa aku boleh membantu mu?"

Tanya namja surai pink ini dengan hyung tertuanya yang sibuk memotong lobak putih.

"Ne boleh namjoon.. tolong ambilkan bubuk pedas di kulkas"

"Hm"

Namjoon pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil bubuk pedas.

"Hyung menurut mu apakah hoseok benar-benar menyukai taehyung?"

Tanya namjoon seraya memberikan bubuk pedas dengan hyungnya.

"Mungkin.. tapi jika mereka saling mencintai ahh anak itu.."

Jin pun mengambil bubuk pedas yang di serahkan namjoon

* * *

Jimin dan Jungkook sedang di halte bus sekarang , mereka menunggu bus tujuan mereka untuk berangkat sekolah.

Ttttssss

Beruntung bus tujuan mereka datang tepat waktu

Jungkook sibuk bermain dengan game di handphonenya , jimin hanya mendengarkan lagu di handphonenya lewat earphone yang dia pakai

Jimin dan jungkook hanya menunggu gilirannya untuk masuk ke bus karena di depan mereka cukup banyak penumpang untuk naik.

* * *

"Jadi kita lewat mana?"

Tanya hoseok dengan namja di sampingnya

"Ah kita harus ke sana hyung.."

Taehyung pun menunjuk arah kekanan untuk menuju apartementnya.

* * *

Saat giliran 2 orang lagi untuk masuk ke bis , namja surai oranye ini tidak sengaja melihat sosok orang yang dia kenal dari kejauhan. Ya hoseok hyungnya dan seseorang memakai sweater oranye.

'Bukankah itu hoseok hyung?' batin jimin

Jimin sangat tau hoseok hyungnya dan jimin sangat kenal pakaian yang pernah di pakai hyungnya. Sweater oranye itu pernah di pakai hoseok di markas beberapa waktu dulu.

Namja surai oranye ini terus menatap seseorang di samping hoseok hyungnya. Dia sangat penasaran siapa yang memakai baju sweater oranye hyungnya.

"Hyung ayo masuk !?"

Pekikan jungkook membuyarkan pandangannya dan akhirnya namja ini pun naik ke dalam bus.

Jimin memilih tempat duduk no.4 di sebelah kanan dia sengaja duduk di dekat kaca bus agar masih bisa melihat hoseok hyungnya sedangkan di samping kirinya ada adiknya sedang sibuk bermain game.

Saat hoseok dan seseorang itu ingin menyebrang jalan, ya jimin masih bisa melihat wajah seseorang yang memakai sweater oranye hyungnya.

Surai browngreen itu

Senyuman nya

Ya itu Kim Taehyung temannya

'Taehyung..' batin jimin

Namja surai oranye ini tidak percaya jika taehyung bersama hoseok hyungnya.

'Jadi kalian.. aku harus memberitahu kan Namjoon hyung dan Yonggi hyung sekarang' batin jimin

Jimin pun dengan cepat membuka lockscreen handphonenya, dan mengetik pesan Line dengan cepat

 **JiminMinie**

Hyung aku melihat Hoseok dan Taehyung sedang bersama 07:02 AM

* * *

"Ini apartemen ku.."

Ucap taehyung seraya membuka pintu apartemennya

Hoseok pun masuk mengiringi namja surai browngreen di depan nya, mereka sekarang berada di dalam

"Kau sendirian?"

Tanya hoseok , namja ini pun menutup pintu apartemen ttaehyung

"Ne tentu saja aku sendirian"

Sahut namja surai browngreen ini santai dan meletakkan tasnya di atas kasur tempat tidurnya

Grepp"

Hoseok memeluknya dari belakang , namja di belakang taehyung ini pun meletakkan dagunya di bahu namja pemilik wajah mungil ini.

"Kau sungguh tidak ingat sama sekali kejadian tadi malam hmm Jung Taehyung?"

Ucap hoseok dengan suara sangat lembut

"Aaku tidak ingat sama sekali hhyung.."

Sahut taehyung gugup

Hoseok menghirup leher jenjang taehyung tanpa izin pemilik nya, meski pun taehyung belum mandi tapi namja ini tidak memperdulikan taehyung sudah mandi atau belum. Entahlah jika dia berdekatan dengan taehyung dia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

Taehyung merasakan badan nya seperti terkena sengatan listrik ketika hoseok hyungnya mengirup lehernya.

Hoseok pun menatap sendu kissmark di leher jenjang kekasihnya, kissmark itu buatan nya. ya namja ini mulai seperti orang mabuk tapi dia tidak meminum wine. Dia hanya mabuk dengan namja yang dia peluk sekarang.

Chu~

Namja surai hitam ini menghisap bahu taehyung.

Deghh'

Namja ini mulai mendongkakkan wajahnya menatap lurus ke depan, karena otak ingatan nya memutar kembali kejadian yang dia tidak ingat.

"mmhhh"

"mmhorree hhoseokkk"

"A aahhh"

Ya sangat jelas tergambar di pikiran namja surai browngreen ini kejadian kemarin malam di peti kemas dan tidur bersama hoseok hyungnya.

Sekarang dia tau siapa yang membuat kissmark di lehernya..

Jung hoseok a.k.a hoseok hyungnya

Jadi sekarang taehyung mengerti kenapa hoseok hyungnya memanggilnya Jung Taehyung.

Karena dia milik Jung Hoseok sekarang..

Taehyung pun membalikkan badannya tentu saja itu membuat hoseok menatapnya heran

"I'm your mine Jung Hoseok"

Ucap tehyung lembut menatap mata namja di depannya

Mendengar itu hoseok pun tersenyum lembut dengan namja di depan nya.

"Saranghae Jung Taehyung"

Chu~

Kedua bibir mereka terpaut mencium satu sama lain.

Ciuman untuk saling mengungkapkan rasa cinta dan kasih sayang mereka , akhirnya rasa cinta taehyung tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan sekarang.

"Mmhh"

Hoseok mengubah mode ciuman nya terlebih dahulu

"Mmhhh"

Lidah mereka saling bergulat menyatukan kedua air liur mereka tanpa sama sekali merasa jijik.

Hoseok namja ini menggendong taehyung menuju kasur tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka berdua.

Yeahh kedua namja ini ingin melampiaskan nafsu birahi mereka satu sama lain. Dengan lebih jauh

Namja surai coklat ini pun menurunkan taehyung di atas kasur dan dia sekarang berada di atas namja surai browngreen ini.

Chu~

"Eemmhh"

Hoseok terus mencium namja di bawahnya dan taehyung? Tentu saja namja ini membalas ciuman panas kekasihnya

"Mmmhh"

Tangan hoseok tidak ingin hanya diam, namja ini pun menyusupkan tangannya memasuki sweater oranye yang taehyung pakai. Namja ini pun memilinkan nipple taehyung kekasihnya

Sensasi sengatan listrik kembali taehyung rasakan karena hoseok memilin nipplenya.

"Ughh"

Desah hoseok dengan suara sexynya karena namja surai browngreen di bawahnya ini meremas kepunyaannya.

Taehyung bisa merasakan little hoseok mengeras di balik celana jeans kekasihnya sekarang.

"Mmmhh"

"hmmmhhh"

Namja surai coklat ini pun kembali mencium bibir kekasihnya

"Aahhh"

Desah namja surai browngreen ini tidak bisa menahan sensasi nikmat yang dia rasakan sekarang.

Taehyung lengah ternyata tangan hoseok namja surai coklat di atasnya ini sudah melucuti celana pendek jeans nya yang dia pakai. Dan sekarang jari-jari tangan hoseok sedang mengompa kepunyaan nya.

"Eughh hhosseokkk"

Yeahh namja ini tidak bisa berkutik lagi menolak sensasi yang dia rasakan sekarang.

"Tteruslah mendesah.."

Bisik hoseok seduktif di telinga namja di bawahnya

Tentu saja bisikan hoseok tadi seperti sengatan listrik di tubuh taehyung.

"Ahhh sshh"

"More Jung Taehyungg.."

"Ahh hhoseok"

"Nne"

Hoseok terus memompa little taehyung sehingga namja ini bisa merasakan kedutan kepunyaan taehyung.

"Aaahh"

Erangan taeehyung terdengar mendominasi kamarnya, namja ini merasakaan kepunyaannya ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu sehingga nikmat yang dia rasakan sangat berlipat ganda dari sebelumnya.

"Ttahan sebentar"

Hoseok pun melepas kancing celana jeans yang dia pakai , menurunkan reslitingnya, dan menurunkan celana jeansnya.

Taehyung tercengang apa yang dia lihat sekarang, hoseok hyung ah tidak kekasihnya melepaskan celana di depan nya.

Ohh tentu saja taehyung blushing sekarang karena melihat kejadian itu, namja ini bisa melihat little kekasihnya mungkin terasa sesak di dalam sana.

Hoseok tidak hanya melepas celana jeansnya, namja ini juga menurunkan celana dalamnya. Namja surai browngreen ini tidak berani melihat little kekasihnya tanpa sehelai kain, yang dia lakukan hanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna krim.

Hoseok tiba-tiba menatap namja di bawahnya

"Jika kau merasa sakit-

Taehyung bisa merasakan lubang di kepunyaannya seperti tusuk benda tumpul cukup besar, ya little hoseok.

"Kau bisa mencengkram ku erat, menggigit bahu ku-

"Akan ku usaha kan dengan selembut mungkin Jung Taehyung.."

Ucap hoseok tersenyum menatap namja di bawahnya

Mendengar perkataan kekasihnya seperti itu taehyung pun mengelus pipi kanan hoseok seraya tersenyum lembut membalas senyumannya.

"Aku mencintai mu Jung Hoseok.."

"Aku lebih mencintai mu Jung Taehyung"

Hoseok pun mendorong pinggulnya sehingga littlenya masuk ¼

"Aargghh"

Erangan taehyung keras dan mencengkram erat spray kasurnya; dia merasa kesakitan saat lubangnya di masuki little kekasihnya.

"Bertahanlahh"

Hoseok terus menaik turunkan pinggulnya agar bisa memasuki full lubang taehyung.

"Ahh rgghh ssakittt hhiks"

Sudah masuk 2/4 erangan namja surai browngreen ini kembali terdengar tapi sekarang bersama bulir air mata yang keluar dari hazel coklatnya.

Ya taehyung menangis karena dia merasa sangat kesakitan, melihat kekasihnya menangis tentu saja hoseok tidak tega melihat seperti itu.

"Aniya jjangan menangis.. kita hentikan saja ne?"

Mendengar kekasih berkata seperti itu, taehyung pun menghapus kasar air matanya yang keluar dengan lengan nya.

"Ani kkita hikss lanjjutkan lagi.."

"Kau yakin? Kau kes-

"Aani ayo kita lakukan lebih jauh"

Ucap taehyung memotong pembicaraan kekasihnya

Hoseok melihat senyuman taehyung meskipun mata kekasihnya masih berair, namja ini pun menuruti perintah kekasihnya.

"Ne baiklah"

Hoseok pun menghentakkan keras pinggul nya dan hasilnya semua masuk saat namja ini melihat kepunyaan nya masuk.

Hoseok mendiamkan kepunyaan nya dan membiarkan lubang kekasihnya bisa terbiasa dengan littlenya.

Taehyung tidak mengerang kesakitan dia hanya menahan kesakitannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Mmore"

Ucap taehyung memerintahkan kekasihnya untuk terus bergerak, sepertinya namja ini mulai terbiasa sekarang.

Mendengar itu hoseok pun memaju munjurkan pinggulnya.

"Ahh Ahhh"

Desah taehyung menikmati little keasihnya memasuki lubangnya.

"Ughh shhhh"

Hoseok tidak bisa menahan desahannya lagi karena kepunyaan nya seperti di pijat di lubang taehyung

"Ahhh ahh"

"Ahhh euughh"

"Shhh eugh"

"Mmhorre ahhh"

Suara di apartement ini di penuhi dengan desahan mereka berdua, dernyitan suara kasur sangat terdengar jelas, ya itulah Making Love.

Terlihat keringat keluar di pelipis namja ini surai coklat nya cukup basah, taehyung melihat kekasihnya seperti itu

'Kkau terlihat sexy' batin taehyung terpukau dengan ke sexy an kekasihnya yang dia lihat sekarang

Namja surai coklat ini terus mempompa lubang kekasihnya untuk menemukan titik nikmat kekasihnya ya hotspot.

Hoseok tidak hanya memompa pinggulnya, dia juga mencium, memberi kissmark di bahu dan leher jenjang kekasihnya.

"Ahhh Ahhhh"

Hoseok merasakan kepunyaannya berkedut-kedut, namja ini pun memaju-mundurkan dengab tempo lebih cepat sehingga taehyung terus mendesah ketika little kekasihnya memasuki lubangnya lebih dalam.

"Aaku inginn kkeluar shhh"

Mendengar kekasihnya Jung Taehyung ingin keluar, hoseok dengan cepat memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Ahh Ahhh ah"

"Kiita akann menggeluarkan nya bersama-sama"

Lanjutnya lagi..

Perintah hoseok pun di mengerti , taehyung pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ahhh ahh"

"Ughh"

Desah mereka saling bersahut satu sama lain

"Aaku ingin keluarr hhoseok"

"Aahhhhhh hhoseokk"

Ccroott crott

Taehyung pun mengeluarkan cairan putihnya mengenai otot sixpack kekasihnya yang di atasnya.

"Ahhhhhhhh taeehyunggg"

Croot ccrot

Namja surai hitam ini pun menguarkan cairan cintanya di dalam lubang kekasihnya. Ya namja surai browngreen ini bisa merasakan cairan yang di keluarkan hoseok terasa hangat di dalam.

"Kau milik ku sekarang Jung Taehyung"

Ucap hoseok tersenyum menatap kekasihnya di bawah yang sedang memejamkan mata karena kelelahan akibat mereka lakukan tadi.

"Ne ne aku tau.."

Sahut taehyung dengan mata tertutup

"Kau juga milik ku Jung Hoseok"

Lanjutnya lagi

Taehyung pun membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap lembut kekasihnya.

"Kau terlihat nakal kkk kau sudah berpengalaman?"

Tanya hoseok mengejek kekasihnya cukup agresif tadi

"Ani aniya~"

"Kau sudah berpenggalaman kan Jung Taehyung? Kkk"

"Ya ! aku tidak berpengalaman"

"Tapi kau terlihat agresif taehyungie"

Seketika pipi namja ini terasa panas , taehyung merasa malu karena kekasihnya memanggilnya taehyungie.

"Ani aku tidak agresif.."

Ucap taehyung tidak mengiyakan perkataan hoseok, namja ini pun menutup wajahnya dengan tangan nya dia merasa sangat malu sekarang.

"Berhentilah menggoda ku Jung Hoseok"

"Aku tidak menggoda mu.. Kau yang terlihat menggoda Jung Taehyung"

"Pervent sekali otak mu.."

"Tapi kau mencintai ku kan Jung Taehyung? Meski pun aku sangat pervent kkk"

"Ya ! Berhentilah menggoda ku"

"Kkk"

* * *

TBC ?

Hello reader-nim ^^

HobiHope14 backkk !

Kritik dan saran sangat di terima

Jangan ragu untuk tekan follow/Favforite ff ini ^^/

Chapter ini words nya 4k+ wkwkkk

Semoga kalian menyukainya yoo~

* * *

Aku sudah baca review kalian reader-nim ^^

JhopeYeojaChin1 : Ini udah lanjut ^^ Keep reading~

Kahoriken : Wahh suka yang nc nc wkwkwkk ^^ Keep reading~

dewiaisyah : makasih udah ngasih semangat :3 ^^ Keep reading~

hopekies : makasih saran nya ^^ hobihope usahain nc nya bakal step bye step wkwk Keep reading~

Makasih udah review ^^

Review kalian di tunggu lagi~

Byee㈇5㈺8

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya^^/

 **-HobiHope14**


End file.
